Awesome Pokemon Sitcom: Season 2 & Gyarados
by ThatMasterLemon
Summary: After a silly accident, Tyranitar, Excadrill & Aegislash find themselves living with Gyarados for a bit. This is another really funny series! :D
1. Season 2 Prologue

5 months have passed since A Bit of This and A Bit of That won the lottery through the power of friendship. After an accident with their credit cards though, the three friends are struggling and their in need of the help. But fear, or should I say beer, not, Gyarados is kindly enough to give them a home and accommodation at the pub. He is such a great guy. But the main three have to pay a price, they have to do work at the pub, any pennies which they would've got goes to their accommodation, and Gyarados gets to be the main character with them. It's not a big loss though, they are treated with kindness and other wacky tales wait them. Watch as they experience a flood, go to space, deal with drugs, help a pregnant person go into labour, and even Gyarados'worst nightmare are seen. Going to prison! Oh no! Thiss might be even better and funnier than Season 1!

10/10, impressive

Donald Trump

10/10, Conkeldurr snaps on Page 3

The Sun

Written by LordDirtyBrit  
Edited by ThatMasterLemon


	2. Chapter 7: Orange Submarine

(at the d-ub, the crew are in for da busy boomO day) (Horraayy)

Gyarados said Hello, would you like your usual?

Bus driver said This is my first time here

Gyarados said Is it a first time beer?

Bus driver said The show has too many beer puns

Gyarados said Do you want me to charge your drink on the expensive?

Bus driver said What booz do you have?

Gyarados said Scallywag is the finest ale in town

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, WHERE'S THE BRANDY?

Gyarados said Stop making pointless references and serve the beer when its ready

Garchomp said Aye aye capn

Gayrados said Scallywag?

Bus driver said I WANT WINE

Gyarados said Stop wineing

Salamence said YOUR SO FUNNAY GYARADOS

Gyarados said HELLO MADEER, CONYAC

Bus driver said I was first

Gyarados said But Salamence is top customer

Conkeldurr said I'M PUB VETERAN

Gyarados said Off course :D

Hydreigon said Let's see you run a pub better

Head 1 said I BVET HIS PUB SMELLS OF POO

Head 2 said OW YOU MEAN LIKE THE ONE YOU DID ON THE FLOOR?

Hydreigon said Start behaving you too or no crisps

Bus driver said This pub has too many characters

Gyarados said Then go to the evil twin's place you ungrateful dishwasher

Bus driver said Fine, I'll have a scallywag

Gyarados said Fine, bill will come in a minute

Bus driver said More like one hour with all the cards you play with your customers

Gyarados said Oi, I'm young

Conkeldurr said Give your granny a kiss

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garchomp said YOHOHO, I WANT A KISS FROM GRANNIE

Salamence said Shut up Garchomp

Gyarados said Get his beer

Garchomp said Yohoho, I'm getting the innocent beer

Bus driver said If you keep putting innocent in everything, the viewership will go down the toilet

Head 1 said I bet the bus driver lives in a toilet

Head 2 said I saw you shoving fruit and veg in the toiler

Head 1 said I'M ON AN ALL VEG DIET

Head 2 said THEN STOP EATING CHOCOLATE CAKE

Bus driver said Do you have any food here?

Gyarados said We serve crisps

Bus driver said This is a pub, it should be serving proper meals

Gyarados said Does anyone here give a truck?

Everyone said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I care

Salamence said YOU GET YOUR FOOD FROM THE DINGE DUNGEONS

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS

Gyarados said Why haven't you got the Bus driver's beer yet

Garchomp said I'm tired

Conkeldurr said Stop being lazy

Gyarados said Or you won't be able to sleep in bed with me and Salamence

Salamence said Yeah

(ijn bed, everyone i tried afrter busy day)

Salamence said Hey Gyarados

Gyarados said What is it madeer?

Garchomp said Can we discuss being capn

Gyarados said Do you want bed or not?

Salamence said Would you sya today was another fine day in batmen city

Gyarados said It sure was

Hydreigon said Excellent beer thanks, you're the best pubrunner in town

Head1 said I think Gyarados is a shot pubrunner

Head2 said I THINK YOUR A SHOT FIREFIGHTER

Head1 said You've never fought a fire

Head2 said Fancy a fight?

Head1 said Is it for real?

Gyarados said Stop arguing and let Hydreigon pay the bill

Head1 said I liked the ben better

Hydreigon said Shut up, here's 3 awesomepokepounds #worldbuilding

Conkeldurr said I don't have to pay as im pub veteran

Head2 said I WANT TO BE PUB VETERAN

Salamence said Shut up peasant, I have lots of monay

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, I HAVE LOTS OF BURIED TREASURE

Conkeldurr said More like buried seaman

Salamence said No glass of seaman for Conkeldurr

Ugly face

Gyarados said You know what, I'm not in it for the money, i'm not in it to play cards with the customers, i'm just in it to

RUN THE PUB.

Salamence said YEAH, YOUR THE BREAST

Gyarados sang I ... RUN THE PUB. I RUN IT THE BEST IN TOWN. I JUST WANT TO B A JOLLY BOY, CAUSE I RUN THE PUB

Gyarados sang I POUR THE BEERZ, ON THE DA CHEAP, ON DA EXPENSIVE, I DON'T CARE, I RUN THE PUB

Gyarados sang YARYARDEEDAA, YAYAYDADEPUB, YARYARDARDESCALLLYWAG, YARDEYAEDEA, YARDEYARDEPWISON

Gyarados sang I ... RUN THE PUB. I RUN IT THE BEST IN TALLKEY. I JUST WANT TO B A JOLLY BOY, CAUSE I'M YOUNG

Gyarados sang I POUR THE BEERZ, ON THE DA EXPENSIVE, ON DA CHEAP, I DON'T CARE, I WANT THE MONEY

Gyarados sang YARYARDEEDAA, YAYAYDADEPUB, YARYARDARDESCALLLYWAG, YARDEYAEDEA, YARDEYARDEJAIL

Gyarados sang I ... RUN THE PUB. I RUN IT THE BEST IN TOWN. I JUST WANT TO B A JOLLY BOY, CAUSE I AM A JOLLY BOY

Gyarados sang I POUR THE BEERZ, ON THE DA CHEAP, ON DA EXPENSIVE, I DON'T CARE, SALAMENCE GETS EM FOR FREE

Gyarados sang YARYARDEEDAA, YAYAYDADEPUB, YARYARDARDESCALLLYWAG, YARDEYAEDEA, YARDEYARDEINNOCENT DEAL

Gyarados sang I ... RUN THE PUB. I AM THE BEST. I JUST WANT TO B A JOLLY BOY, CAUSE I RUN THE PUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Gyarados said I run the pub here, I say what gos.

Salamence said YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. LONG LIVE DA KINDLEE KREW

Garchomp said Yarharhar, Gyarados is the capn

Gyarados said A jolly capn

Conkeldurr said Gyarados is the best, give your granny a kiss

Gyarados said Okay then

Head1 said Something steamies going

Head2 said The wedding cake I made was bigger than yours

Head1 said I WON THE BIGGEST COCK CONTEST

Head2 said I bet it was against Garchomp

Garchomp said I have a big beefer

Conkeldurr said I have a wrinkler myself

Gyarados said Oi, I have the biggest as I run the pub. Anyone who says otherwise is in the lowest rank in the crew

Salamence said I think the kindlee krew is better than the EVIL CREW

Gyarados said Yar, boo slime

Garchomp said Pirate enemy sword fight, draw yer swords

Head1 said I DON'T LIKE THE EVIL TWIN

Head2 said Neither do I, he said I like Garchomp

Garchomp said Yohohoho, I smell of the salty sea

Gyarados said More like salt and pepper

Salamence said GYARADOS IS THE BEAST

Gyarados said Ah, life is sweat

(a door kncisks, a nogalistic scent await them)

Gyarados said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPP, there's someone at the door

Garchomp said Yohoho Open it yourself

Salamence said Shut up and open

Garchomp said Yarharhar, why doesn't conk open it?

Conkeldurr said Call me granny

Garchomp said Yohoho, open the fucking door

Conkeldurr said Move your own tinky winky too it

Garchomp said Precious Booty!

Gyarados said Hydreigon could you open it?

Hydreigon said Very well

Head1 said I'M NOT MOVING. I WANT CRISPS

Head2 said You've never moved all day

Head1 said YOUR THE FROZEN ONE

Head2 said MORE LIKE THE FROZEN BUMB

Hydreigon said Quiet both of you

Conkeldurr said Is it the pizza man

Gyarados said I HOP ITS NOT THE POLICE. I CAN'T JO TO PWISON

Salamence said I have a lot of money.

(Door opens (Its the main three :D)

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados, can we have our usual

Tyranitar said How it going Salamence?

Aegislash said You'd better have shadow juice, the ultimate dink

Salamence said What are you doing here?

Gyarados said I thought you weren't attending anymore

Salamence said We prefered missed you as you had lots of money

Tyranitar said I'm afraid you'll have to put it on the slate. We're broake again

Salamence said NYEANYEANEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I HAVE MORE MONAY

Aegislash said Fool, I want free shadow juice

Salamence said YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY PEASANT

Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T

Aegislash said Shot, not this again

Excadrill said Please let us have the drinks for 3, we've had tying experience

Head1 said I WORK HARD ENOUGH FOR TWO PROSTITUTES

Head2 said I WORK HARD ENOUGH FOR 69

Gyarados said Poor babies, what happened?

Aegislash said Gyarados doesn't have any friends, only tinmates in jail.

Gyarados said jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjail

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!

Tyranitar said Hey Garchomp

Garchomp said YOHOLHOL, YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR MY BEERZ

Excadrill said We'll go to the evil twin if you treat us like that

Aegislash said AFFIRMITIVITY

Gyarados said I believe the drinks can beer arranged. What happened to you guyz?

Tyranitar said Well, once the 3 of us earnt our millions, we decided to buy sum mansions

Aegislash said You spent most of your share on sweeties

Tyranitar said LAUGH NOW

Garchomp said Yarharhar, where were mine?

Gyarados said Maybe that's why you're broake again

Salamence said I BET YOU REALISED HOW SMELLY YOU WERE

Excadrill said The three of us were at a casino yesterday

Aegislash said IT WAS MUCH MORE ULTIMATE THAN THE INNSHET POO

Gyarados said LET'S C U DO BETTER

Salamence said Hahaha, you have no money

Tyranitar said Once we managed to score a jackpot through some cheecky cheating

Excadrill said YEAH, You farting at them

*Laugh now*

Tyranitar said We found a sign saying 3 money and sex if you throw your credit card down the drain

Aegislash said Coughs and sneezes, the sign was a poo poo porky

Gyarados said Oh deer (HIDES SIGN BEHIND HIS BACK)

Tyranitar said Can we has supersize scallywag

Salamence said Ha you cant even afford a straw

Tyranitar said strawman

Garchomp said Yarharhar, fancy a singsong

Tyranitar said No thanks mate

Excadrill said I heard some beautiful song earlier about running the pub

Gyarados said I was going to charge the beerz for £100

Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aegislash said We have nowhere to life.

Excadrill said your a cheepsk8

Aegislash said The worold of shadows wont be giving u any shadow doghnuts

Gyarados said But if you work for me, I'll allow you to live here

Aegislash said Work is trash, i want to watch porn

Tyranitar said Hang on, this sounds like something scrummy

Excadrill said When has Gyarados ever helped us?

Garchomp said Yohoho, you should be more grateful

Aegislash said You not needed for this you concrete dildo

Gyarados said THIS IS THE INNOCENT DEAL IN THE MAKING

Garchomp said I've never had an innocent DEAL be4

Salamence said That's because your esmallay

Tyranitar said Thanks Gyarados. I'm so happy i could do a great pig fart

Aegislash said Your fartz smell of shit.

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said You'll let us live with you? If we earn enough pennies, we could go back to selling junk

Gyarados said Err no, your not getting paid as you smell of pizza and chops

Excadrill said What?!

Garchomp said Butt it's an innocent deal

Aegislash said THIS IS SALVERY

Gyarados said At least you have somewhere to sleep

Tyranitar said I hope its not with you

Excadrill said I hope its not with you

Aegislash said I want to have a midnight fight

Gyarados said The plan is we all share a room

Garchomp said YOHOHOHO, ITS A PIRATE SLEEPOVER FOR ME

Salamence said uhh shut up garchomp.

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on the plate because you a small cock

Gayrados said And you 3 are still the lowest wank in the kindlee krew

Aegislash said More like crappy crew.

Gyarados said And you're getting fed here as well so you'd better bee grateful

Excadrill said Too bad Gyarados is a shot cook

Tyranitar said Excellent idea, when do we eat?

Aegislash said If you don't give us shadow burger, you will go to pwison

Gyarados said PWISON

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados?

Gyarados said Go away

Aegislash said gyaradish is rude, i think he should rust into dust

Tyranitar said Why do you scream whenever...that place is mentioned?

Gyarados said WHAT PLACE :D

Excadrill said Err

Head1 said It's the place where you have a rest

Head2 said YOU'VE BEEN THERE A FEW TIMES

Head1 said I never stole any chocolate cake

Tyranitar said Where

Garchomp said Yohoho. They're talking about prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Salamence said DON'T UPSET HIM PESANTS

Tyranitar said Why do you get all scared when we say it?

Gyarados said SAY WHAT?

Aegislash said Stop fucking arguing and tell us the secret of hidden tooths

Excadrill said Why can't you say prison?

Gyarados said PWISON

Garchomp said Yarharhar, PIWSON ISN'T THAT BAD

Gyarados said PRISON, ITS TERRIBLE

Tyranitar said How so?

Garchomp said Yohoho. Time for the salty story

Tyranitar said Yeah, I'M interested

Gyarados said My dad went to prison for smuggling scallywag visitor

Excadrill said So the epubrunning business has run throughh the family

Aegislash said I bet the rest of capnneedsthewashes family were stinky too

Tyranitar said Shh

Salamence said SHUT UP, THIS IS A VERY SAD STORY

Head1 said I have a sad story

Head2 said I GOT MORE WOMEN THAN YOU

Head1 said GARLIC BREAD?

Head2 said At least I didn't sleep with the cake

Head1 said BUT THE CAKE WAS A LIE

Head2 said You mean like the free money and sticks

Gyarados said MY DAD WAS PUT INTO PWISON FOR BURPING AT THE POLICE!

Tyranitar said I farted at them once

Garchomp said Blow the man down...beef

Salamence said I BET ITS ALL THE LIE

excadrilL said You mean like the free dinks night?

Gyarados said Stop interupting

Aegislash said You sock at stories

Gyarados said My dad was thrown in there without a trial

Salamence said AND HE WAS THERE FOR 69 DAYS

Garchomp said Yo ho ho its really really long time

Tyranitar said INDEED

Excadrill said Yeah, that's true

Aegislash said Was there any porn?

Gyarados said THE ONLY THING TO READ WAS OLD MAGAZINES (Too be fair, it wasn't all that funny when Spongebob used it)

Aegislash said I bet he was stuck in a sell with Conk

Conkeldurr said Call me granny. I've never been to prison

Excadrill said They couldn't stand the stench

Gyarados said The guards would make you scrub pwison floor

Salamence said AND THEY'D WHIP YOU IF YOU BREATHED

Aegislash said Breathing is optional

Tyranitar said ...No it isn't

Excadrill said Eating is though

Laugh now

Gyarados said After that, your given a diet of dry bread and wet walter

Conkeldurr said I think you should go without food. People my day would starve and deal with it

Aegislash said I'd going to settle on sum scrummy dirt and rocks

Tyranitar said Oh dry bread and wet walter doesn't sound that bad

Salamence said AND NO MARMALADE

Gyarados said I CAN'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salamence said NEITHER CAN I. I'M TO, RICK

Tyranitar said THERES NO CHOKKY *Wets himself*

Excadrill said I DON'T WANT TO SCRUB PRISON FLOORZ

Garchimp said NOT THE DUNGEONS

Aegislash said I WANT TO DIE!11

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER THERE

Head1 said YOU CANT

Head2 said THERE'S ONLY WET WLATER

Tyranitar said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO *wets himself*

Gyarados said If you don't want to go, just use betty the barrel

Aegislash said BETTY THE FEEBLED BARREL MORE LIKE

Tyranitar said You mean like my sex every night?

Excadrill said Yeah. A sex doll.

Laugh now

Gyarados said That was a great story

Garchomp said YARAHAR FINEST AT SEA

Aegislash said You smell of brocolee and fish fingers

Conkeldurr said YOU SMELL OF POVERTY

Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ

Excadrill said Where are we going to sleep

Garchomp said Yohoho, sleep in the toilet

Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM LAVA

Gyarados said I was thinking we all slept in my room

Aegislash said POO, I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH CAPTAIN NEEDS THE WASH AND GARCHOMP

Conkeldurr said AND ME

Excadrill said and Tyranitar

Laugh now

Head1 said I'm so glad I don't smell

Head2 said YES U DO

Head1 said NO I DONT

Head2 said Yes U do

Head1 said NO I DONT

Head2 said Yes U do

Head1 said NO I DONT

Head2 said Yes U do

Head1 said NO I DONT

Head2 said Yes U do

Head1 said NO I DONT

Head2 said Yes U do

Hydreigon said No pudding for either of you

Gyarados said You don't smell

Excadrill said You should have a spin off

Gyarados said I THINK SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED IS A GREAT IDEA

Salamence said INDEED. YOURE THE BEST PUBRUNNER IN THE UNIVERSE

Tyranitar said After all, a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the bush

Excadrill said You said burger as your a fat hippo

Laugh now

Gyarados said Lets go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us

Tyranitar said Big brekky?

Garchomp said Big beefa

Salamence said SHAT UP GARCHOMP

Gyarados said Garchomp, you'll have to sleep with Aegislash for your tom foolery

Aegislash said I hop it rains on your wedding

(bother, bother biscuits, its raining)

Excadrill said Bother, bother bisuits, its raining

Tyranitar said where? *fatzo*

Gyarados said Don't be so gredy

(laugh now)

Aegislash said Poo. I dbet know no hungry customers will cum today

Tyranitar said DOES THAT MEAN WE GET DA DAY OFF

head1 said I ALWAYS GET THE DAY OFF

Head2 said you don't have a job

Head1 said Yes I do

Head2 said I HAVE HAD 69 BJS

Head1 said I HAVE HAD LOADSASEX

Head2 said Morew like loadsasticks

Conkeldurr said MORE BEER 4 ME

Aegislash said SHUT UP U FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GO IN THE home fore smellie old people

Salamence said conks pub veteran. lets c us do better pesant

Tyranitar said I haz a six pak.

Excadrill said Yah of chocolate cake

(laugh now)

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Gyarados said On da cheap?

Conkeldurr said YES U OLD WINDBREAKA *feels his face*

Excadrill said Anyway, lets c 2 bringing back our business

Tyranitar said a bit of this and a bit of that?

Aegislash said You're wasting your time. It was so worthless that even the void denied its services

Excadrill said Yeah, the pub

Garchomp said Yarharhar, are we in the stormy seas

Aegislash said No, the void you unultimate poo poo crust

Gyarados said You mean like the crusts on my sandwitches?

Tyranitar said HAM SANDWHICH 4 ME

Gyarados said GET ON WITH YOUR WORK, OR NO LUNCH

Tyranitar said Tummy ache

Aegislash said I WANT DARK BREAKFAST

Gyarados said Work, then breakfast

Civil Salamence said I DON'T DO ANY WORK

Conkeldurr said I DON'T DO ANY WORK

Excadrill said That's because your Gyarados' favorites

Garchomp said Yohoho, i'm going to do da cooking

Tyranitar said Oh boy, poo and chips

Gyarados said Garchomp is a fine cook, he only gave one customer food poisoning this week

Aegislash said Hmph, its tuesday

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken! (LAUGH TRACK)

Excadrill said No customers seem to have cum

Gyarados said no money for you.

Excadrill said Who would want to cum to the pub in this weather

Tyranitar said Who would want to cum to the pub at all?

GGyaarados said ITS THE INNOCENT PUB, YOU HAVE TO CUM EVERYDAY OR YOU'LL GET YOUR BEERZ ON DA EXPENSIVE

Excadrill said There are no customer, meaning we don't have to do anything

Tyranitar said Can we eat?

Aegislash said I'm going to put on my lipstick

Salamence said GET ON WITH THE WORK PESANT

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND BEG 4 FORGIVENESS

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on da plate as we were're working hard and your not

Conkeldurr said STOP BEING LAZY

Garchomp said Yohoho, I've bernt the toasty toast

Evil twin said Bonjour amiigos

Gyarados said EVIL, GO AWAY

Bisharp said I missed u guvoners

Aegislash said Bisharp, at last. A midnight fight

Garchomp said PIRATE ENEMY SWORD FIGHT, DRAW YER SWORDS

Excadrill said Its only 9 o clock

Evil said We've come here 4 ze friendly warning desu

Salamence said I HAVE MONEY, GO AWAY OR I'LL BUY YOUR PUB

Gyarados said We don't want the evil pub, you however want the secret scalllywag crabby patty formula

Evil twin said We've had to cum here by ze boat

Garchomp said Yarharhar, were you with cut throat jake

Bisharp said There's a flood going on here, you'd better be prepared if you don't want to get all wet guvna

Gyarados said That means there will be too much water!

Aegislash said Curses. YOU sent the flood.

Evil twin said THE FORMULA WILL BE ZE MINE AMIIGOS

Head1 said I want to go back to the evil twin

Head2 said NO, HE'S NAUGHTY

Head1 said I SAW U ON DA NAUGHTY STEP

Head2 said That was u

Head1 said U WERE WITH THE EVIL TWIN

Head2 said U were with Bisharp

Head1 said Your more naughty than me

Hydreigon said No crisps for either of u

Excadrill said We're going to be flooded!

Tyranitar said OH NO

Gyarados said PWISON

(On the fliics)

Cobalion said Knock Knock

Virizion said Who's there?

Cobalion said Doctor

Terrakion said Doctor Who?

Cobalion said You just said it!

(back to the plot, the kindlay crew are still aworrying about the rain which might be able to get them wet)

Excadrill said Rats, tats, mats. We're going to be flooded

Tyranitar said I'M GOING TO GET ALL WET

Gyarados said I'VE GOT A GREAT IDEA!

Aegislash said I bet its crud and sludge

Gyarados said Would I lie to you?

Excadrill said Yeah

Tyranitar said Remember teh oil

Gyarados said Look, this is an innocent good ifea

Aegislash said We don't have much time. I think the power of fate should decide our fates

Salamence said I think we should dump Garchomp in it. You know how much he misses da sea

Garchomp said I MISS DA C *DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

head1 said I THINK U SHOULD GO IN DA FLOOD

HEad2 said I DON'T WANT TO GET ALL WET

Head1 said U NEED A WASH

Head2 said OW yo mean like capnneedsdawash?

Gyarados said Oi, you'd smell if you have to smuggle beer everyday

Aegislash said What's your ultimate idea?

Gyarados said I think we should put a barrel in front of the door

Conkeldurr said Shall I GET betea

Gyarados said NAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Alright then

*Tyranitar throws betty at the door*

Gyarados said LONG LIVE DA KINDLEE KREW

Aegislash said More like crappy crew

Salamence said U'RE THE BEST PUBRUNNER IN DIMENTION 69

Garchomp said Is it about pudding?

Aegislash said I want a 69

Gyarados said I hate u

*betty falls over*

Excadrill said Err, guys?

Gyarados said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tyranitar said WAT R WII GOINJ 2 DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

Aegislash said I think we should use the pwr of the void

Gyarados said Do you want 2 be thrown out?

Aegislash said I KNOW KING FO

Gyarados said Know you don't :D

Excadrill said Let's get on with the plot

Conkeldurr said I have an idea

Tyranitar said I bet it reeks of mouldy cheese and onion crisps

Salamence said Hey guys, lets use the privite yooooooooooooooooooooooooooota

Gyarados said Good idea. Glad u thought of it

Tyranitar said we're having r big brekky today.

Salamence said NO FOOD UNTIL AFTER THE FLOOD

Excadrill said It might go on forever

Conkeldurr said I want food

Tyranitar said Let's hav sumthin 2 ate. I'd starving

Excadrill said Ur fat gohtitar

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm hungry

Gyarados said TYRANITAR'S A MOUNTAIN GOAT

Salamence said HAHAHA. WANT SOME CHEES

Tyranitar said O

Gogoat said I'm going to return to the inn. Nobody ever feeds me cheese *fartz on the way up*

Head1 said Why did the chicken cross the road?

Head2 said U ATE THE CHICKEN

Head1 said i had it with sum yummy veg

Head2 said I SAW U ATE SUM CCHOCOLATE CHICKEN POODOLL PIE YESTERDAY

Head1 said I WAS HUNGRY

Head2 said I THOUGHT U WERE IN THE ALL VEG DIET

Tyranitar said AN all veg diet sounds gros

Aegislash said Thats becaause it has healthy food in it

Tyranitar said Indeed

Excadrill said Lets stop thinkin about Tyranitar's obesity and do sumthing

Laugh now

Gyarados said Weren't we going to use da privit yot

Salamence said I LEFT IT THE DOCKS

Tyranitar said We could use the van

Salamence said I bet it smells of tyranitars farts

Gyarados said It does

Tyranitar said Hahaha

Aegislash said CURSES. I THINK WE SHOULD CRONSTRUCT THE SHADOW SUBMARINE

Gyarados said Excellent idea glad i thought off it

Excadrill said Fine; let's go and get the laptop.

Conkeldurr said GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGLE

(This is conk's first time with google, he's more a delta man himself)

(on AMAZON! aegislash doing some shadow shoppin)

Excadrill said Aegislash, what're u doin?

Aegislash said Im looking 4 a submarine

Tyranitar said Can we buy submarines on amazon

Gyarados said We'd better make it out of wood. I'm not payign 4 anything else

Excadrill said Youre a cheapskater

Gyarados said Here's Johnny

*hits Excadrill*

Tyranitar said Hahaha, your hurt bert

Excadrill said My name's not burt

*hits Excadrill*

Conkeldurr said YES IT IS

Excadrill said A glass of sallywag for Conkeldurr.

Aegislash said I've found the submarine

Tyranitar said Does it have a fridge?

Aegislash said The world of shadows has not posted a review, but i'll proceed with cautious

Salamence said NeyneyNAHH. IT LOOKS MORE LIKE A TOY

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I had a submarine like that

Gyarados said Yeah, in your annual bath

Head1 said I've had loadsasex in the bath

Head2 said YOU'VE NEVER HAD A BATH

Excadrill said Aegislash, this is a terrible idea

Conkeldurr said LETS C U DO BETTER

Tyranitar said Nats coz hez a lil bud

Excadrill said My name's not little bud

Gyarados said Shut up lil bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Aegislash said I'm buying it anyway. I'm the only one who can use it. YOU'LL ALL GET SOGGY WOGGY

Tyranitar said YOU MONSTER

Conkeldurr said WHAT THE PIG

Gyarados said Tyranitar isn't the one using the submarine

*Laugh now*

Aegislash said The submarine must defeat evil and bisharp. Cannons are required for the ultimate weapon

Salamence said You can't afford a dildo, let alone canons

Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ

Gyarados said The cannons are a excellent idea. Glad i fought of it

Salamence said YOU RUN THE PUB!

Garchomp said LONG LIVE THE KINDLEE CREW

Tyranitar said Great idea Gyarados. Can we eat

Excadrill said Not until we have the cannons fatzo

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I want a cannon

Gyarados said Aegislash, buy conk a cannon, he is pub veteran

Aegislash said I'm not buying anything for a lighter morsoul

Excadrill said I thought we were looking for cannons not cameras

Head1 said I've got some selphies on my phone

Head2 said THEY LOOK HORRIBLE

Head1 said OW U MEAN LIKE CONK'S BUMB

Conkeldurr said Call me granny

Aegislash said I can't afford these cannons, Salamence you feebled creeature. Buy me some cannons

Salamence said NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PEASANT

Tyranitar said Greedygutz

Gyarados said Hippocrite

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm not going to pay for them. THIS IS WHORE I AM

#renegade

Excadrill said A toy submarine's great and all, but what are we going to do

Aegislash said A poo is good enough for you

Conkeldurr said I want beer

Gyarados said I'm going to hide in betty the barrel

Salamence said Me too

Garchomp said Yohoho. Can i go in the barrel?

Gyarados said KNOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO U SMELL

Excadrill said I'm going drown

Tyranitar said I DON'T WANT TO DIE

Gyarados said I can't wait

Laugh now

Head1 said I'm going to get all wet

Head2 said You had a wet dream about Tyranitar

Tyranitar said Really?

Head1 said No way fatzo

Laugh now

Excadrill said We might as well try

Conkeldurr said I'm too old for this

Aegislash said MY SUBMARINE HASN'T COME YET.

Gyarados said No one can post anything because of the flood you chocolate teapot

Tyranitar said Where?

Excadrill said Didn't the evil twin say he caused the flood

Gyarados said Exactly. We can try and stop his plan to take the secret scallywag crabby patty formula

Tyranitar said Excellent idea. Glad u thought of it

Gyarados said IM DA BEST

Garchomp said Yarharhar. Let's find sum buried seaman

Excadrill said Fine lets go

(they go tod da pub ssewage system)

Aegislash said I can't find the switch which turns the flood off

Excadrill said This flood is coming in like running walter

Tyranitar said I want ice cream

Gyarados said I've got it

Salamence said What is it Gyary

Tyranitar said Gros

Gyarados said Ur just jelly on da plate as u've only got with a sex doll

Tyranitar said I've had sum fun in my time

Excadrill said yeah, with gold diggers

(laugh now)

Aegislash said Capnneedsdawash. What have u found

Gyarados said The pub on the sink is on

Head1 said if we turn it off

Head2 said WE'LL BE ALL DRY

Head1 said That means we won't be as soggy as toast

Excadrill said Let's get to it

Aegislash said LETS GET POO IT MORE LIKE

Tyranitar said SWEAT we're the best

Gyarados said NO, I'M THE BEST

Tyranitar said (O face)

Salamence said 1

Garchomp said Yohoho. tiddly tiddly two

Bisharp said NO GUVNA

Hydreigon said 3

Gyarados said LONG LIVE DA KINDLEE KREW

Evil twin said NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO

*The flood goes down the drain. Go with it*

Gyarados said GO AWAY!

Evil twin said Curses. Foiled again

Garchomp said Yar har har, the evil twin didn't steal the secret scallywag crabby patty formula

Salamence said NOW MORE HUNGRY CUSTOMERS WILL CUM

Gyarados said That's right, back to work for u 3

Tyranitar said Can we have something to eat

Gyarados said YES! A cheese sandwhich

Excadrill said Really?

Conkeldurr *smirks* said Made by me

Aegislash said POO

7.8


	3. Chapter 8: Drugs Are Bad

(at da pub, it as the bizzy day)

Gyarados said Can I suggest the scallywag special

Bus driver said Stop trying to be the krusty krab and let me order a 3 course meal

Gyarados said We serve beer ya know

Pus driver said What meals do you serve here. And don't say sandwhiches because the other characters have gone on about how terrible they are

Gyarados said WULD U LIEK A 3 SANDWHICH

Bus driver said This is bad business design

Tyranitar said WE RUN A BUSINESS

Gyarados said Shut up. You have work to do

Bus driver said I'm the only customer at the bar

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, is it an innocent bar

Gyarados said Would u like sum innocent beer?

Bus driver said Fine. I'll pay two pounds and i want change

Gyarados said more like u weigh 2 million pounds

Bus driver said I demand my beers for free. And don't refer to it as on the cheap as it is a cheap reference to gyarados number 5

Gyarados said Stop being a litter lout

Salamence said I GET MY BEERZ ON THE CHEAP

Gyarados said Free conyac?

Salamence said Preferably by you and not by these pesants

Aegislash said WE'RE BEING TREATED LIKE CATTLE WATTLE

Bus driver said Stop whining, you've gotten over the teleport fear

Excadrill said For whining about everyine making callbacks, you make a lot of them yourself

Gyarados said The bus driver has a big bumb

Hydreigon said Indeed

Head 1 said I have a nice bumbb

Head 2 said You've never had any bumb

Tyranitar said I've had sex

Bus driver said I've never gotten laid myself

Gyarados said That's because you don't like the show

Tyranitar said I like the show. Does that mean santa will give me a girlfriend?

Aegislash said Santa probably looks down on u as a feebled cretin

Bus driver said The satan and santa joke is getting childish

Gyarados said U MEAN LIKE PEOPLE NOT LIKING THE SHOW

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Gyarados said Tyranitar, get him a beer

Garchomp said YOHOHO, I WANT BRANDY

Salamence said Aegislash, get Garchomp a brandy NOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Excadrill said Gyarados can't do it himself as he's too cranky wanky

Garchomp said Yarharhar, Gyarados is suffering old age

Gyarados said I'm a jolly boy :D

Tyranitar said Hey Garchomp, if we get u a drink, can we have sum precious booty

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Head 1 said I'm not a virgin

Head 2 said I SAW U DO THE CHUFF WITH THE BUS DRIVER

Head 1 said SHADAP

Head 2 said SMELLY

Bus driver said I HATE FUN

Gyarados said I HATE U

Salamence said U'RE THE BEST

Gyarados said Have a beer, or you're bared

Tyranitar said Chocolate bar?

Excadrill said uR FAT tubbytar

Laugh now

Aegislash said Here's your beer. You'll do sum bad deeds with us later

Garchomp said Ayeaye master mate

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Garchomp said yohoho, I wanted brandy

Gyarados said You're terrible at this Aegislash

Excadrill said Here's your brandy Garchomp

Garchomp said Yarharhar, you have to pay for it

Gyarados said Serves u right

Tyranitar said For what

Gyarados said Being smelly

(Now that the day's work was dun, tyranitar wanted to aslk garchomp about some preciosu booty he had)

Tyranitar said Hey Garchomp?

Gyarados said Stop being annoying

Garchomp said Yohoho. You have work to do

Excadrill said We've done all the washing up

Salamence said HAVE U SCRAPED ALL THE GUM OFF THE TABLES?

Aegislash said HAVE U SCRAPED ALL THE CUM OFF THE TABLES MOAR LIEK

Head1 said U cum over Saylor Twift

Head2 said U cum over Gyarados

Head1 said Don't we all

Gyarados said I'm the best. Have u cleaned the gum off

Tyranitar and Excadrill said Yup

Gyarados said Your just chewing it for yourselves

Head1 said I want gum

Hydreigon said Shut up

Conkeldurr said Have u scrapped all the gum of the tables?

Aegislash said Your scrap mental

Salamence said Don't insult pub veteran

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, What is it Tyranitar?

Tyranitar said Can we have that precious booty you promised us

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Excadrill said It's a parcel

Gyarados said Is it an innocent parcel?

Salamence said Garchomp you traiter. You're not mean to give goods to a bit of this and a bit of that.

Tyranitar said Ur just jealous as Garchomp likes us more than you

Excadrill said hey, we said jealous correctly

Gyarados said I SERVE JELLY ON DA PLATE

Conkeldurr said I want jelly

Gyarados said I'll have sum too as I'm young and hip

Excadrill said Tyranitar, you are aware Salamence is pretending to c u as a threat and he just wants to watch the wacky hijinks?

Bus driver said The hijinks aren't even that wacky

Gyarados said Why are you still here? The pub closes at 10

Bus driver said I've come here to view the show under a microscope

Gyarados said Go back to the Awesome Pokemon Sitcom wiki!

Salamence said Gyarados is a real hero

Head1 said Long live Gyarados

Head2 said Gyarados live long

Aegislash said I want to see what's in the package. It had better be a book of dark arts.

Conkeldurr said I was a champion at art school in my young day

Aegislash said You were a champion at fart school more like

Tyranitar said I wish my fartz were as smelly as yours

Excadrill said Thats odd, there's sum powder in here

Gyarados said And sum sigz

Aegislash said I see sum naughty needles in here.

Garchomp said Yohoho. Its the buried treasure

Conkeldurr said I want a puff

Tyranitar said I wouldn't mind a puff

Gyarados said Its a my first drug kit

Salamence said I want it

Gyarados said Give it to us

Garchomp said But Tyranitar's got it

Head1 said I've never had any precious booty

Head2 said You've never had any precious bumbies

Garchomp said Yohoho, the drugs will make you rich

Gyarados said More like rubbish

Tyranitar said Thanks Garchomp, your a friend in need

Ageislash said Of sum shadow juice

Excadrill said Let's sell them in market tomorrow for sum yummy money

(ThTnigth night, homer couldn't sleep)

Tyranitar said I can't sleep

Excadrill said Of course you can't, this is the smelliest room in the inn

Salamence said Shut up. It smells because of you peasants

Garchomp said Yarharhar, maybe its all the fish

Gyarados said Maybe its because Tyranitar's in the room

Laugh now

Aegislash said I want to sleep somewhere else. Preferable with sum hotties

Garchomp said Precious Booty

Excadrill said Can we sleep somewhere else?

Gyarados said NO!

Head1 said You should be more grateful

Head2 said You're never grateful

Head1 said You made me carrot cake

Head2 said I thought it was scrummy

Hydreigon said Shut up

Tyranitar said Can we sleep downstairs

Gyarados said IF U DRINK ANY OF THE BEERS. I'LL KILL YOU :D :D

Salamence said Good riddance

Excadrill said Thanks you Gyarados

Aegislash said Decent. I don't have to sleep next to a feebled creature like you Garchomp

Garchomp said Yohoho. Dream about the sea

Aegislash said I will. About you drowning in it and everybody having giggle at your grave

Garchomp said Yohoho. I want a burial at c

Gyarados said I believe that can beer arranged

(downstairs, the main three get rready for da big sleep.)

Tyranitar said Ahhhhhhhhhh. No more Gyarados breathing at our necks

Excadrill said But you don't have a neck

Laugh now

Aegislash said Where's Conkeldurr. I want to say nasty things to him

Excadrill said Conks at the home for smelly old people

Aegislash said I'm going to sleep

TV said And don't forget to unplug your tellie

(Tyranitr wanted be tobe ry naughty)

Tyranitar said Let's open this drugs kit. I wouldn't mind a puff

*Tyranitar lights a joint*

Tyranitar said Ah. This is nice. Huh, what's going on. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Excadrill said Huh, Tyranitar whats up

Tyranitar *holding an axe* said Excadrill. Prepare to die

Aegislash said What in santa's name is going on

Excadrill said Tyranitar's turned into an axe welling maniac

Tyranitar said Aegislash. DIE

Aegislash said Prepare for the void

*Excadrill and Aegislash run to the other side of the room*

Excadrill said What are we going to dooooooooo?

Aegislash said I don't have a blaster stick

Excadrill said Why is the drugs kit open?

Aegislash said He's puffed one of our joints

Tyranitar said ROOOOOARRRRRRRRRRR DIE

Aegislash said I'm going to hide in betty the barrel

Excadrill said I'll hide in a regular barrel

*Excadrill goes into a barrel*

Gyarados said What's going on here?

Excadrill said Gyarados. What're you doing here

Gyarados said Stuff

Excadrill said Tyranitar's turned into an axe wielding maniac

Gyarados said BOO HOO GO TO SLEEP

Excadrill said This is serious. And this barrel smells of shit

Gyarados said Thats because it has shit in it

Excadrill said Tubstar. Stop this at once

*Laugh now*

Tyranitar said DIIIIIIIIE

Aegislash said You failed experiment. Your game ends here.

*Throws a ketchup packet at him*

Excadrill said That dazed him for a bit

Gyarados said WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BETTY THE BARREL

Aegislash said I needed somewhere to hide

Gyarados said Hide in one of the other barrels

Aegislash said The others had wee wee in them

Tyranitar said ROARR

Excadrill said Oh no

Gyarados said That's it. Your beerz are on the expensive for this

Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aegislash said Let's hide in the inn

Gyarados said Excellent idea. GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT

(at the inn) (gyarados eaecxcarill and aegislash are hoping that axe weelding tyranitar won'ts see them)

Excadrill said I hope Tyranitar doesn't see us

Gyarados said If he does. You'll make the sacrifice

Aegislash said I think Excadrill should make the sacrifice as the lipstick he bought me yesterday wasn't black

Tyranitar said ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Excadrill said I don't want to die now

Gyarados said I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU DEAD

Aegislash said I've always wanted you in prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Tyranitar said GIVE ME FREE DRINKS

Excadrill said This could save us

Gyarados said NAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aegislash said Capnneedsthewash. You've ruined everything

Tyranitar said DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE

Excadrill said What are we going to do?

Gyarados said Let Tyranitar eat you and I'll hide in the inn

Excadrill said I've got it. Aegislash get the fruit and veg check list

Gyarados said EXCELLENT IDEA. GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT

Aegislash said Humph. Finer

Gyarados said This had better work. Or your toast with no marmalade

Tyranitar said I WANT MARMALADE

Gyarados said YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY

Aegislash said Here's the fruit and veg checklist

Gyarados said I'll throw it.

Excadrill said 1

Gyarados said 2

Aegislash said 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333A

*Gyarados throws the checklist at Tyranitar

Tyranitar said GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

*He passes out*

Excadrill said Great. He'll rest for a bit, then he'll be alright in the morning

Aegislash said I'm going to sleep

Gyarados said Your staying in the inn so I can keep an eye on you

Excadrill said *Annoyed sigh*

(the ext morning, excadrill is ho[piung for some pub pooridge)

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados, what's for breakfast

Gyarados said Pub Porridge

Aegislash said It sounds like shit

Tyranitar said Do you serve anything eatable

Gyarados said I serve runners crisps

Excadrill said For breakfast?

Head1 said This toast tastes soggy

Head2 said It's as soggy as those carrots I had last night

Garchomp said YOHOHO. I'm doing the cooking

Excadrill said That explains the bad taste

Garchomp said Yohoho. I'm a scurvy cook

Salamence said I think it would be quicker to train a monkey

Gyarados said He's cheap and eager to learn. In this day and age

Tyranitar said More like old age

Gyarados said I'M YOUNG

Aegislash said When are we going to sell the drugs to the black market

Excadrill said After breakfast

Gyarados said Oh no, you're scrubbing the inn today

Garchomp said Yarharhar. Can I gave the day off

Gyarados said OKAY THEN

Tyranitar said That's not fair. Garchomp only gets the day off because it's his annual bath today

Garchomp said Yohoho. Time for the tubby tub

Excadrill said Tyranitar is tubby

Laugh now

Gyarados said I want you scrubbing the inn in 10 seconds

Aegislash said This is stinky slavery

Tyranitar said PLEASE LET US GO TO TOWN

Salamence said I get to go to town

Head1 said Thats because Salamence is better than u

Head2 said I like Salamence more than Tyranitar

Head1 said I like the Evil Twin more than Tyranitar

Gyarados said Oi. That's a name we don't mention here

Head1 said Soorrry

Head2 said I'm sorrier

Gyarados said I've got hungry customers to attend to. Now shut the up

Tyranitar said If you don't let us go town you'll go to prisom

Gyarados said PWISON

Salamence said I bet the my first drug kit won't make any money

Excadrill said Drugs go for quite a bit I heard

Tyranitar said Yeah. Your just jelly

Aegislash said The news on TV. Hopefully they'll discuss my exploits as a shadow warrior

Gyarados said I hope they discuss how smelly you are

Ampharos said This Ampharos Newscaster here and as you know, drugs have entered tallkey

Garchomp said Yo ho ho. You're selling drugs

Tyranitar said INDEED

Excadrill said I don't think this is a coincidence

Ampharos said The holder of the drugs has been sighted in the town of Edge

Gyarados said That CCTV footage looks like Garchomp

Aegislash said WHY DOES GARCHOMP GET TO BE ON TV AND NOT ME

Conkeldurr said Garchomp always calls me granny

Ampharos said If the holder of the drugs is found. They are promised from the police

Gyarados said POLICE

Salamence said I'M TO RICH

Ampharos said Can I continue

Tyranitar said Go on

Excadrill said I love Ampharos

Gyarados said I'm better

Ampharos said They are promised from the police a week of dry bread and wet walter after scrubbing prison floors

Gyarados said PWISON

Conkeldurr said That sounds icky

Aegislash said A week sounds like an eternity by shadow standards

Tyranitar said IS THERE ANY MARMOLADE?

Ampharos said No. Sorry

Gyarados said I CAN'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salamence said But we don't have the drugs

Tyranitar said BUT WE DO *Wets himself*

Excadrill said I DON'T WANT TO SCRUB PRISON FLOORZ

Gyarados said PWISON

Garchimp said Yarharhar. You'll be going to prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said I WANT TO DIE!11

Conkeldurr said Serves you right

Head1 said Yeah

Head2 said You'll be going to prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Hydreigon said You said it boys

Tyranitar said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO *wets himself*

Gyarados said I'm not going to help you

Aegislash said Why not you earthworm

Gyarados said Because you didn't give the drugs to Salamence

Excadrill said Okay then, Salamence do you want the drugs?

Salamence said You're trying to arrest me

Gyarados said You're betraying fellow kindlee crew members. You deserve dry bread and wet water

Garchomp said YARAHAR Will it have any jam?

Tyranitar said We're dominoes pizza

Conkeldurr said I WANT PIZZA

Tyranitar said Who'll get Conk's T while we're at prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Excadrill said Yeah. We're the most important members of the crew

Gyarados said Hydreigon will take over your duties

Head1 said Yeah, we're better than you

Head2 said You'll just eat the T for yourselves

Gyarados said HAVE FUN IN PWISON

Salamanece; NEYNAYNAYYYYYYYYY WE'LL BE FREE AND YOU WON'T

Aegislash said POO, WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO

Excadrill said We have to get rid of that drug kit fast

Tyranitar said Fast food

Excadrill said Fatass

Laugh now

Excadrill said We need to ask some of the other guys for help

Tyranitar said Why should we? The rest of the kindly crew hates us.

Aegislash said I hate you

Laugh now

Excadrill said We have to ask someone

Aegislash said I'm going to ask Willy Wanka

Tyranitar said I'm going to ask Ronald Fatdonald

Excadrill said Maybe we could ask Conkeldurr

Aegislash said Conkeldurr is a miserable old dinosaur bone

Tyranitar said I'm so glad I don't get a bona over men

Excadrill said Yes U do

Laugh now

Tyranitar said I think asking Conk's an excellent idea

Gyarados said Glad I thought of it

Excadrill said Gyarados. Have you come to help us

Aegislash said HAS CAPNNEEDSTHEWASH HAD A THE WASH?

Tyranitar said That'll never happen

Excadrill said Shut up

Gyarados said I WASN'T GOING TO HELP YOU EVEN IF YOU PAINTED ME PURPLE AND CALLED ME WINNIE THE POOH

Tyranitar said Smelly

Excadrill said Ur smelly too

Laugh now

Aegislash said I think Garchomp should be arrested for the drugs

Tyranitar said Why don't you have Garchomp take the blame while we ask Conkeldurr for help

Excadrill said Fine, let's go. Without Aegislash

(on he busdrier's bus, excdrill and tyranitar are taking da trip down memeory lane0 (too bad season 1 is rly average)

Excadrill said It's our old house

Tyranitar said Good times

Bus driver said Indeed. Season 1 was better because it the oil

Tyranitar said Thanks for the ride bus driver

Excadrill said Even if you were looking at the show under a microscope

Bus driver said You aren't even on the right side of the bus

Excadrill said Huh?

Bus driver said If you sit next to the local serial killer, you're a dick

Darkrai said Oh don't mind me, I'm just on the way to serial killer road. I'm the villain of another shitty show written by the same writers.

Tyranitar said But I was sitting next to a hippie

Lapras said Whoa peace man!

Bus driver said Then you're not hardcore and you're probably a virgin because of who you sit next to on a bus

Excadrill said What a dick

Tyranitar said Let's just go and sort out that drug problem

Tyranitar said *knocks on door* Hey Conk!

Conkeldurr said GO AWAY

Excadrill said Hey grannie can we come in?

Conkeldurr said You'd better make it quick. I'm on the way to performing a racist act for the home for the smelly old people

Excadrill said Racist act?

Tyranitar said He's from an older generation meaning it's automatically okay

Excadrill said Granny, can we have your help?

Conkeldurr said If you help me learn the racist act, I'll get rid of the drugs

Excadrill said You'd help us?

Tyranitar said You're a friend in need

Excadrill said I'm so glad Aegislash isn't here to make horrible shadow juice joke

Tyranitar said Indeed

Excadrill said Anyway, what's this...racist act all about?

Coneldurr said I need to learn Mammy in order to perform a routine for the old people's home

Excadrill said Oh its okay, we know the song off by heart for some reason

Tyranitar said Channel 4's gonna love me

Excadrill said Err no, they'll love me because the single mothers reading this will want to take me home

Gyarados said GATHER YOUR FAMILY ROUND THE COMPUTER SCREEN

Bus driver said Stop shoehorning Gyarados into every scene

Tyranitar said Cheerful children like me are the main audience so who gives a fuck?

Conkeldurr said Can we just get on with the racist act?

Excadrill said Fine, let's go

(Excadrill tyranitar teach granny how to do mammy. All they're is really doing is bouncing around and shouting. Conk is fucking impressed)

Tyranitar said That helped ya?

Conkeldurr said I'm going to be a star

Excadrill said A star is born

Tyranitar said Even if it was born during dinosaur time

Ugly face

Excadrill said Does this mean you'll help us with the drugs

Conkeldurr said You should've been more responsible

Tyranitar said But we helped you out?

Conkeldurr said Go away. You taught me the act in over 5 minutes

Tyranitar said Then we taught you that for nothing

Conkeldurr said It's okay. I'll paint my face black at the end of the episode

Excadrill said Isn't that the worst thing you can show in fiction or something?

Tyranitar said I can't wait for the christmas episode where all the characters have to perform a blackface act, even the Americans will ban it

((t the pub, aegislash is asking garchomp and hydreigon quesiosn)

Aegislash said Garchomp. Where did you get the drugs from

Garchomp said I got them from superdrug my hearty

Aegislash said STOP TELLING TALES

Head1 said He is a pirate

Head2 said A jolly rodger pirate

Garchimp said Yarharhar, members of the survy crew

Aegislash said FOOL, Tell me where you got the drugs

Garchomp said Yohoho, I got them at the dinge dungeons

Head1 said You had chocolate ckae there

Head2 said I had an all veg salad

Garchomp said But they don't do salad

Aegislash said Your all veg diet is not needed for my grand design

Garchomp said Yohoho. I hope you enjoy the dungeons

Aegislash said We won't be going. You on the other hand has not received the dark end of the coin of fate and chances from the heavens

Garchomp said Yohoho. Not the dungeons

Head1 said What's Aegislash talking about

Head2 said Something about a coin

Head1 said I have loadsamoney

Head2 said You spent it on sweets

Garchomp said Yohoho. Spend the money on sweets

Aegislash said Who did you get the drugs from you crust of stale bread

Garchomp saidb Yarharhar. I got the from a member of cut throat jake's crew

Head1 said I think he means the evil twin

Head2 said OH NO, I don't like the evil twin

Head1 said I SAW U ON DA NAUGHTY STEP

Head2 said That was u

Head1 said U WERE WITH THE EVIL TWIN

Head2 said U were with Bisharp

Aegislash said Tractor. You will pay for dealing without the devil

Garchomp said But it was an innocent deal

Head1 said It was an evil deal

Head2 said The evil twin had set you up

Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA

(in the cliddfs)

Cobalion said Knock Knock

Virizion said Who's there?

Cobalion said Doctor

Terrakion said Doctor Who?

Cobalion said You just said it!

(outside of the pub, the group share sad results) (boo hoo)

Excadrill said Any luck Aegislash?

Tyranitar said Conkeldurr was a cheap old man

Aegislash said I told you he was only good for stiring shadow soup with a pencil

Excadrill said Gross

Tyranitar said Any luck with Garchomp

Aegislash said Garchomp got the drugs from the feebled twin

Tyranitar said We should have known

Excadrill said Where did he get them from

Aegislash said He got them from the dinge dungeons

Excadrill said Lets go and see if we can give them back

Tyranitar said Great idea, I hope they do steak and kiddy pie

Excadrill said You want pie because your the fat cheerful child

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said FINE, lets go

(at the dinge dungeons, aegislash wants to rteahc evi tin and boisharp dark lessOn)

Aegislash said EVIL TWIN, BISHARP, WE HAVE COME TO TEACH THE LESSON OF DARKER PURPOSE

Evil said Bonjour amiigos

Bisharp said We knew you'd come guvna

Tyranitar said I'd like a steak and kiddy pie

Excadrill said We haven't come here to eat tubstar

Laugh now

Pansage said Anything you want? Wine, beer, shadow juice?

Bisharp said I'll take the boring wine. I hate shadow juice.

Tyranitar said What an asshole?

Aegislash said Take the drugs...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Evil said Not chan amiigo

Excadrill said You got us into this.

Tyranitar said There are some stains which cannot be removed

Bisharp said Time for you to feel my boomerang guvner

Aegislash said A fight in the dungeons. How I've urined for this

Excadrill said We haven't come here to fight

Evil said Stop ruining ze fun

Tyranitar said CAN WII EAT?

Aegislash said The void has your name on it if you don't take back the drugs

Bisharp said But Garchomp was the one who bought them guvna

Aegislash said I KNOW KING FO

Evil said Garchomp has to return zem himself

Tyranitar said We'll pay you if you take them back

Excadrill said WE DON'T HAVE ANY YUMMY MONEY

Tyranitar said Shh. I need to keep my profile

Bisharp said You got a deal guvna

Tyranitar said Is it an innocent deal

Evil said You shall not mention ze goody goody brother here

Aegislash said Here is the my first drugs kit. The void shall wait another day

Excadrill said How are we going to pay them

Bisharp said A million digeridoos ought to cover it guvna

Tyranitar said We don't have a digeridoos

Excadrill said I think he meant money

Tyranitar said Sorry, I don't speak itallian (geddit I like Spongebob)

Aegislash said Here is one pwr penny. Bee grateful

Evil said Non, way

Bisharp said You've cheesed us off guvna

Gogoat said They don't do any cheese rolls here

Tyranitar said Can I have your steak and kiddy pie?

Gogoat said No way fatso

Laugh now

Excadrill said Hahaha, even the cutaway gags hate you

Evil said Never mind, the formula should cover zit

Tyranitar said The secret scally wag crabby patty formula

Bisharp said INDEED Guvna

Excadrill said Do you think we should hand it over?

Aegislash said Gyarados was being not very nice to us

Tyranitar said No way, we're loyal to the kindly crew

Excadrill said Which is why you wet yourself over not having chocolate in prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Snorlax said Err, it was marmalade he was wetting himself over

Evil said Not chan

Bisharp said Keep your farty drugs guvna

Aegislash said SNIFF TYRANITAR'S GODJAM BUMB

Evil said We'll be free and you ze won't gringos

Tyranitar said Can we go to fatdonalds? I didn't get my steak and kiddy pie

Aegislash said I don't want to be arrested

Tyranitar said I'd starving, can we eat?

Excadrill said Stop thinking about food chubby

Laugh now

(at the pub, the kmain three are vry soz)

Excadrill said Gyarados!

Gyarados said GO AWAY!

Tyranitar said We're so sorry Gyarados

Gyarados said Too bad. Now shut up, Conkeldurr is about to arrive at any second

Aegislash said You never care about us

Gyarados said Why should I?

Salamence said You smell

Gyarados said Indeed

Excadrill said Has Conkeldurr returned from the home for smelly old people?

Gyarados said Oi, there's no place like the innocent pub

Garchomp said We're the kindlee crew

Head1 said Too bad three of them will be prison

Head2 said You'll be in prison too for being fat

Gyarados said PPPPPPPPWISON

Aegislash said The world of shadows has a special place in the void for you

Salamence said NeyneyNAHH. I BET IT ISN'T REAL

Excadrill said You mean like your heart of gold

Gyarados said You don't have any gold

Head1 said I have lots of gold

Head2 said YOU GOT WITH GOLDILOCKS

Tyranitar said What're we going to do?!"

*Conkeldurr comes in*

Tyranitar said Hey Conk

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Gyarados said Why do you have shoe polish on your face

Excadrill said Because of a racist joke where Conkeldurr is to act as a blackface like Al Jolson

Gyarados said Oh it doesn't matter. It was before racism was considered bad.

Conkeldurr said The home for the smelly old people was shut when I arrived, I couldn't perform the act

Aegislash said I bet even the spacemen at the home couldn't stand the stench

Gyarados said Never mind Conkeldurr, free drinks for everyone that isn't named Tyranitar, Excadrill and Aegislash

*Laugh now*

Aegislash said FOOL, I want free shadow juice

Salamence said You want it for free as you can't afford tap water

Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ

Gyarados said No free drinks for cockroach rats

Excadrill said We loyally didn't give the evil twin the formula

Garchomp said Yarharhar, your telling tales

Tyranitar said The evil twin set the drugs up on us

Excadrill said And he wanted them back in exchange for the formula

Garchomp said Yohoho. I got them from the evil twin

Aegislash said The evil twin is too terrible

Gyarados said So, you've proven your loyalty to the kindlee crew

Aegislash said Will you help us with the dark problem

Excadrill said We're sorry Gyarados

Head1 said Sniff, sniif. Hey, who put those onions here?

Head2 said I did

Head1 said HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( watch?v=H47ow4_Cmk0)

Gyarados said Have you learnt your lesson?

Aegislash said What's the message, it had better be decent

Salamence said THAT YOU'RE A PESANT

Tyranitar said We'll be rich soon

Gyarados said NO YOU WON'T :D

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I'm poor too

Aegislash said I'd rather try than breath the same air as you

Gyarados said The lesson is, drugs are bad

Excadrill said We'll never go near them again

Aegislash said Hmph, fine

Conkeldurr said I want beer

Gyarados said LET'S HIDE THEM IN BETTY THE BARREL

Salamence said Excellent idea, glad you thought of it

Tyranitar said INDEED

Gyarados said I thought of it smelly

Laugh now

*Gyarados throws the drugs in the barrel*

Everyone said HOORAY

Garchomp said Let's have a sing song

Head1 said Old mcdonald had a farm

Head2 said I saw you in fat donalds yestarday

Tyranitar said I saw you

Head1 said I saw you eating chicken fatnuggets

Laugh now

Tyranitar said All that's missing is a kid claiming conkeldurr is his dad

Gyarados said the innocent pub is innocent 4kids

Conkeldurr said Call me granny

Excadrill said That was the pay off for having to perform the worst scene in comedy?

Gyarados said Looks like Conk is a friend to all children

Head1 said Sniffs, hey

Head2 said I've got the onions again

So funny the first time

Excadrill said I wonder what will happen the evil twin

Tyranitar said Baddies never win

Gyarados said I'm sure he's getting his just desserts

(at the evil pub, electrode is upset about a naughty person taking candy from babies) (its like taking candyfrom a baby)

Electrode said What do you know about the drugs?

Bisharp said Err, nothing guvna

Electrode said I see a candy wrapper here. YOU'VE BEEN TAKING CANDY FROM BABIES

Evil said CURSES, FOILED AGAIN

*At the sunset*

Gyarados said Wow, guess we're REALLY good at dealing with drugs

Salamence said Sniffs, hey!

Head2 said If we use onions

Head1 said We're not being angsty

Garchomp said Yarharhar, INDEED *fartz*

MKAY!


	4. Chapter 9: The Arabs

(at the pub, bu driver is unhappy again) (retarded season 1 fanboy)

Bus driver said Could you give me the choices now, I haven't got all day

Tyranitar said You seem to have all day to whine

Gyarados said Offer him some wine

Bus driver said I could make better jokes with my hands tied

Excadrill said Yeah, with liquoriche

Bus driver said Your only purpose in the plot is calling people fat

Aegislash said Your only purpose in the dark path is

Bus driver said To be thrown in the void?

Gyarados said You're at home already

Garchomp said Yarharhar, the innocent pub is the only home I know

Gayrados said YEAH

Bus driver said I'd rather be on the streets than live here

Gyarados said Do you want to be bared

Salamence said BAR HIM

Gyarados said Be fair, he is a hungry customer

Bus driver said Why aren't you serving any drinks

Gyarados said I'm hanging up a moose head

Conkeldurr said I think it looks sexy

Gyarados said Off course :D

Tyranitar said I'm the best at serving drinks

Aegislash said More like your the breast

Excadrill said Yeah, manboobs

Laugh now

Head 1 said I don't have manboobs

Head 2 said I saw you with a bra yesterday

Hydreigon said Shh, you're not supposed to reveal that I cross dress

Bus driver said I'll have a scally wag visitor, now will you stop trying to make it a real brand?

Gyarados said There's a fire drill tomorrow

Excadrill said Do you want supersize or Tyranitar's willy size

Laugh now

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I have a big beefer

Bus driver said This show is clearly for children so stop making these edgy joke

Gyarados said I'M A KID AT HEART

Aegislash said You have a heart of stone

Gyarados said SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO do u

Garchomp said YOHOHO, I'm a gentle giant

Salamence said I saw you roughing up one of the customers yesterday

Garchomp said They didn't want to be part of the pirate crew

Excadrill said Tyranitar's the only member

Tyranitar said No I'm not

Bus driver said Garchomp is a pirate blackface

Head 1 said I bet the bus driver has a pizza face

Head 2 said I saw you eating pizza yestaday

Head 1 said I'M ON AN ALL VEG DIET

Bus driver said All veg diet isn't funny

Cobalion said I think its funny and we're reowned comedians

Bus driver said All you tell is the same knock knock jokes

Gyarados said Will you do the honors Cobalion?

*The muskateers beat up the bus driver*

Everyone said HOORAYY

Garchomp said Yarharhar, let's play pirates of the carribeno cards

Salamence said YOU STILL HAVE WORK TO DO

Tyranitar said Bossy boots

Gyarados said Big manboobs

Laugh now

Excadrill said I can't believe this

Gyarados said I can't believe how young I am

Salamence said Yeah

Tyranitar said What's up lil bud

Excadrill said My names not little bud

Garchomp said Yarharhar, wee small fry

Excadrill said My name's not little bud

*hits Excadrill*

Conkeldurr said YES IT IS

*hits Excadrill*

Gyarados said YEAH

*hits Excadrill*

Aegislash said SHUT UP AND TELL US THE SECRET OF HIDDEN TRUTHS

Excadrill said Arabian stereotypes have booked for tomorrow

Tyranitar said Do they do crisps?

Aegislash said I want some hot pussy

Gyarados said No matter what the customer, we give them a warm innocent pub welcome

Tyranitar, Gyarados, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said YEAH! *fart in unison at a customers face*

Excadrill said Hahaha, that was really funnay

(syvil salamence is in da naggy mood)

Salamence said Hey Gyarados

Gyarados said What is it madeer?

Salamence said Have you finished the moosehead

Gyarados said Not yet?

Garchomp said Yohoho. You need to hurry up

Gyarados said Shut up Garchomp

*throws moosehead at Garchomp*

Head1 said It's mossy the moose

Head2 said It's Garchomp with a moose head

Head1 said You're as dumb as a moose

Head2 said You're dumber than Conkeldurr

Salamence said Be nice to pub veteran

Gyarados said Yeah, Conkeldurr is a wise sage

Conkeldurr said A MOOSE HAS COME INTO THE PUB

Garchomp said Yarharhar, its granny

Conkeldurr said You called me grannie, give your grannie a kiss

Garchomp said Yohoho. I want a kiss from granny

Tyranitar said Gros

Gyarados said Your just jelly on da plate as you've never been kissed before

Laugh now

Excadrill said Glass of water for Conkeldurr?

Aegislash said Conkeldurr doesn't deserve a glass of my own wee wee

Gyarados said Why are u so serious?

Aegislash said Why are you a feebled pubrunna

Tyranitar said Oi, Gyarados provides with high quality supper every night

Excadrill said But we had to lose our millions for this

Gyarados said I sore your mansion get demolished today. BOOM, LIKE YOUR CHANCES OF GETTING LAID

Tyranitar said I've had sex

Gyarados said Yeah, with a fatdonalds balloon

Excadrill said Tyranitar's had sex

Tyranitar said See, Excadrill knows

Aegislash said IT WAS WITH THAT FEEBLED DOLL

Laugh now

Medicham said Er hem

Gyarados said GO AWAY

Salamence said It's the arabs!

Garchomp said Yohoho. Its captain pudding

Gyarados said INDEED

Conkeldurr said The moose knows some clever jokes

Gyarados said I'm funnier and younger

Head1 said Gyarados sure likes being young

Head2 said I'm young

Head1 said No your not

Head2 said Yes I am

Medicham said We hav come here for a night at the inn

Gyarados said Off course, Hydreigon, take the cases to room 69

Excadrill said Would you like some third rate beer?

Gyarados said I believe he meant the best beer in tallkey

Medicham said I rather fancy a third rate beer, one for everyone

*Other Medichams nod their heads*

Tyranitar said Ben will come in a minute

Aegislash said ITS BILL YOU FOOL. YOU CAN'T EVEN GET BREATHING RIGHT

Gyarados said We demand the money now!

Salamence said I want monayyyyyyyy

Medicham said I believe this should cover it

Excadrill said We asked for 10 awesomepokepounds, not a Deerling

Deerling said PUPPY POWER

*runs off*

Medicham said A deerling is a sacred treasure in our homeland

Aegislash said Your next stop is the void

Tyranitar said be nice to the customers

Gyarados said We always said we'll meet their needs no matter what, now give us the money or i'll stab you

Medicham said We don't agree to violence

Garchomp said Yarharhar, pirate enemy sword fight, draw yer swords

Medicham said Shut up

*hits Garchomp*

Conkeldurr said THE MOOSE WAS ACTUALLY GARCHOMP?!

Ugly face

Excadrill said Glass of scallywag for Conkeldurr

Tyranitar said Glass of water for Conkeldurr coming up

Salamence said I WANT MONAY

Medicham said I see that this beer is far to valuable in comparison to a deerling

Aegislash said I WANT SEX

Medicham said As a payment, here is one of my wives

*A jynx performs a lap dance for the group*

Excadrill said HAHAHA, THAT WAS REALLY FUNNAY

Tyranitar said I can't wait for the awesomepokemonsitcom movie

Gyarados said I don't care that people can just read this for free, they'll still eat it up

Excadrill said Unlike your sandwhiches

Gyarados said Cooking is the only thing I'm bad at

Aegislash said Your not good at having a wash

Tyranitar said Oi Garchomp's smellier

Garchomp said yohoho, i didn't see the lap dance

*A jynx performs a lap dance for the group again*

Garchomp said ARE THOSE MELONS REAL?

Tyranitar said I think the wife is a..

Salamence said NO! YOU PAY MONEY FOR THE BEERZ, NOT WITH SEX

Excadrill said But Tyranitar and Aegislash need sex

Gyarados said So do you

Excadrill said can we just have sum yummy money

Medicham said YUMMY MONEY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER

Excadrill said Its a briefcase

Tyranitar said Well over a million is in that case

Excadrill and Aegislash said WELL OVER A MILLION

Gyarados said NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO

Salamence said We can't take all of it as it means that you'll have more monayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Medicham said You're being ungrateful with what you are given?

Gyarados said WE WANT £5 AND NOTHING MORE

*slams tail on the fire alarm*

Conkeldurr said FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Head1 said BURN BABY BURN

Head2 said SHUT UP AND RUN AWAY

Gyarados said POOOOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIICE

Salamence said HIDE IN THE BARREL

Gyarados said THE FIRE WILL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE

*hide in the barrel*

Garchomp said ABANDON SHIP

*jumps out of the window*

Aegislash said I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY

*Tyranitar and Excadrill are robbing da case*

Tyranitar said Some for them

Excadrill said All for us

Tyranitar said Some for them

Excadrill said All for us

Medicham said A word with the two of you

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(tyranitar and excadriil get friendly beating up) (meanwhile gyarados is innocenrlty lamenting on da fact the fire drill diddn;t go weel)

Gyarados said Right. It is clear to me

Garchomp said That your the capn

Salamence said Shut up you can opener

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on da plate because Gyarados is better than you

Conkeldurr said Garchomp's higher in the crew you windbreaka

Excadrill said Being part of the kindle krew is nothing to be proud of

Gyarados said Do you want to live on the streets

Aegislash said Do the streets do shadow juice

Gyarados said NO

Aegislash said I DON'T WANT TO GO ON THE STREETS

Head1 said Neither do i

Head2 said I saw you asking for change today

Head1 said I saw you in the evil pub

Gyarados said WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hydreigon said Innocent pub properganda

Gyarados said Beer on da cheep

Tyranitar said The innocent pub rox

Salamence said NO MONEY FOR U

Aegislash said Shut up and tell us the secret of hidden tooths

Excadrill said You mean like Garchomp's fish flavoured toothpaste

Garchomp said Yohoho. I sailed the seas for fish

Tyranitar said That means your da fishamen

Salamence said Shut up peasant

Gyarados said Its clear to me that we need more practise with the fire drill

Salamence said YOU LOT ARE SHIT WITH IT

Tyranitar said You were the one hiding in the barrel

Salamence said YOU WERE THE ONE ROBBING THE MONAYYYYYYYYYY

Aegislash said Fool, I hid in the inn

Salamence said YOU WOULD GET BURNT IN A REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAL FIRE

Conkeldurr said I want the day off

Aegislash said Shot up

Excadrill said The pub doesn't have even have a fire escape

Head1 said ESCAPE FROM PRISON

Head2 said ESCAPE FROM JAIL

Gyarados said pwison

Aegislash said Gyarados doesn't have any friends, only tinmates in jail.

Gyarados said jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjail

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!

Tyranitar said Why does the pub not have a fire escape?

Garchomp said YOHOLHOL, We have to do hearty dance

Excadrill said In order to leave?

Aegislash said Even in a fire?

Gyarados said Yes. If you don't. You're not a member of the kindlee crew and you deserve to burn alive

Tyranitar said I DON'T WANT TO BURN ALIVE

Aegislash said You can drown alive if you like

Tyranitar said I DON'T WANT TO DIE

Garchomp said Yarharhar, dying isn't that bad

Gyarados said The world will be free from the stench

Salamence said NEYNEYNAYYYYYYYY I USE PERFUME EVERYDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA

Excadrill said The hearty dance is the dumbest idea eva

Aegislash said IF I WAS RUNNING THE PUB. THE VOID HAS A SPECIAL PLACE FOR GYARADOS, SALAMENCE AND GARCHOMP

Gyarados said GO ON THEN

Salamence said Hahaha, Aegislash has no money to run the pub

Tyranitar said Oi, we'll get the millions back

Excadrill said No we won't, we'll be stuck here forever

Tyranitar gives a sad O

Gyarados said We have to practise the procedure we need to perform once the alarm goes off

Aegislash said I want to do it tomorrow

Gyarados said Nope. We're practising after the hungry customers have cleared off

Tyranitar said Can we has supersize scallywag

Salamence said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tyranitar said Poo

Garchomp said Yarharhar, you just want to be lazy

Tyranitar said I'm tired

Garchomp said Yarharhar, you just want to be lazy

Excadrill said I have to eat fruit and veg

Gyarados *raises duff can* said I think Aegislash has raised a good pint

Tyranitar said How cum Gyarados is allowed to drink better than scallywag

Aegislash said I can run the pub better than anyone

Excadrill said Why should we do it tomorrow? Because you need to do shit in a barrel

Gyarados said Yes, and everyone will have got up from the inn, meaning we can perform the pub protocol during the fire drill #DEEPAPOLTICIALMEANING

Aegislash said I think the pub protocol is boring woring

Tyranitar said Just like your poems

Excadrill said You sing poems to your sex doll

*Laugh now*

Garchomp said Yohoho, I love the pub protocol

Aegislash said Your not protocool

Gyarados said THIS IS THE INNOCENT IDEA IN THE MAKING

Garchomp said LONG LIVE THE KINDLE CREW

Salamence said Glad you thought of it Gyarados

Tyranitar said Well done Gyarados. Can we eat?

Aegislash said I thought up the idea

Tyranitar said No you didn't

Excadrill said Does this mean we get the evening off?

Gyarados said Err no, you have to scrub the poop deck

Excadrill said What?!

Garchomp said Yarharhar. I'm scrubbing it too

Aegislash said THIS IS SALVERY

Conkeldurr said I'm helping *fartz*

Head1 said I'm going to the stripper club

Head2 said I thought you were gay for bus driva

Head1 said No I'm not

Conkeldurr said I'm going to the strippa club too

Gyarados said Me too :D

Salamence said me thrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeea

Garchomp said Can I come?

Gyarados said NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Tyranitar said Garchomp's too smelly

Aegislash said So are you

Laugh now

Gyarados said And no slacking off

Excadrill said You have security cameras everywhere anyway

Tyranitar said More exciting pub politics

Aegislash said Even I deem the pub politics as an ulitimate idea

Gyarados said I run the pub

(excadrill is wondering abou t whar gyarados how theyre going to deal with da firrer drill)

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados

Gyarados said WHAT?

Aegislash said I don't want to do the fire drill tomorrow

Tyranitar said Yeah, I want to go to town

Gyarados said TOO BAD

Excadrill said Your a miserable meanie

Head1 said You should be more grateful

Head2 said So should u

Head1 said I always say please and thank you

Tyranitar said Why did you call us here anyway? I'm tired from scrubbing all those floor

Garchomp said Yohoho. Like you do in prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Salamence said DON'T UPSET HIM PESANTS

Gyarados said I was about to say before I was crudly interupted...we need to assign a plan as to how we are to carry out the fire drill

Aegislash said I say we chuck Garchomp onto the fire and blame Salamence for the icky mess

Garchomp said Yohoho. I'll get really hot

Gyarados said GOOD

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I think we should sail the dingee away from the fire

Gyarados said There's not going to be a fire

Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Garchomp said Yohoho. I really wanted a fire

Tyranitar said Yeah, so did I

Aegislash said I THINK WATCHING PEOPLE BURN WOULD'VE BEEN FUCKING FUNNY

Conkeldurr said I don't like fire

Aegislash said You stink

Tyranitar said Yeah

Salamence said So do you fatsp

Laugh now

Head1 said I wanted a fire

Head2 said I want sex

Head1 said You need sex

Excadrill said You mean like Tyranitar?

Laugh now

Salamence said We can't have a real fire as it would burn all the beera

Gyarados said Quite right. Glad someone has a brain here

Tyranitar said I'm smart

Excadrill said You believe 1+1=chicken

Gyarados *with da joka card* said But it does

excadrilL said *annoyed sigh* I'm the only sane man

Aegislash said The only sane man only exists in this miserable rock we call gaia for the political commentary

Tyranitar said What about the pub protocol

Gyarados said I'M GETTING THERE. When the fire drill goes off

Aegislash said Jacks off more like

Gyarados said Everyone has to walk single file to the door, then each member has to do da hearty dance at the door

Tyranitar said That sounds like a shot idea

Excadrill said Yeah, a sex doll

Laugh now

Salamence said THEN EVERYONE HAS TO LINE UP AND GYARADOS WILL READ THE NAMES

Aegislash said I don't want to stand next to Conk

Conkeldurr said Call me granny. You'll have to

Excadrill said I don't want to stand next to Garchomp

Gyarados said It doesn't matter who everyone stands next to. I'm standing next to Salamence

Salamence said I'M GYARADOS' FAVORITE

Aegislash said Breathing is optional for you

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on da plate because I'm standing next to a women

Excadrill said No, ur standing next to Garchomp

Tyranitar said *gives a funny face* is that an order?

Gyarados said Whoever does the hearty dance the slowest has to stand next to the bus driver

Head1 said I DON'T WANT TO STAND NEXT TO THE BUS DRIVER

Head2 said I call him the pus driver

Excadrill said Hahaha that was really funnah

Salamence said Then we wait for 69 minutes

Gyarados said THEN WE CAN GET BACK TO WORK

Tyranitar said Even if it's raining

Aegislash said I don't want to stand next to Conk

Excadrill said I don't want to attend the fire drill

Garchomp said Yohoho. What happens if we do the hearty dance wrong

Aegislash said I WANT TO DIE

Gyarados said As you know, If you do the hearty dance wrong...you'll be stuck in the building

Head1 said I DON'T WANT TO DO THE DANCE WRONG

Head2 said YOU'LL FART DURING THE DANCE

Gyarados said If you've attended the pub for six weeks, you don't have to do the hearty dance

Garchomp, Salamence, Conkeldurr, Hydreigon said Phew

Aegislash said SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, WALNUT WHIRL

Tyranitar said I don't even no how the hearty dance goes

Excadrill said Neither do I

Gyarados said Too bad

Garchomp said YARAHAR YOU'LL HAVE 2 GUESS

Aegislash said You smell of crust and vermin cowpat

Conkeldurr said SO DO U

Tyranitar said I'm so glad I don't smell

Excadrill said Yar you do

Laugh now

Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM FIRE

Gyarados said THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL BE DOING

Excadrill said But you said there won't be a fire

Conkeldurr said There might be

Excadrill and Tyranitar said SHUT UP CONK

Gyarados said What's this?

Salamence said What is it madeer?

Gyarados said GARCHOMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPA YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TODAY

Garchomp said Yohoho. I had some yummy pie

Salamence said You got it from the dinge dungeons

Garchomp said Not the dungeons

Gyarados said As 4 that, you'll have to do the hearty dance tomorrow

Tyranitar said HAHA. You have to do the hearty dance with us

Garchomp said I can teach you scallywags

Excadrill said Do we have to put shitty costumes on?

Gyarados said YES :D

Tyranitar said SWEET. I CAN'T WAIT TO WEAR A BRA

Garchomp said Yohoho, its a big beefas life 4 me

Salamence said SHAT UP GARCHOMP YOU TRACTOR

Gyarados said Yeah, you shoud've had an innocent sandwhich instead of a pooey pie

Aegislash said I want shadow donut

(in d a ccrliff)

Cobalion said Knock Knock

Virizion said Who's there?

Cobalion said Doctor

Terrakion said Doctor Who?

Cobalion said You just said it!

(the grou get eredeay for as fire deirll. They don;t really want to do da hearty farty dance)

Excadrill said I can't believe we have to get up at 6 o clock for this

Aegislash said Six o cock more like

Gyarados said Stop whining

Tyranitar said I'm tired

Aegislash said Curses, we're the only people here

Tyranitar said DOES THAT MEAN WE GET THE FIRE DRILL OFF?

head1 said Shutap fatso

Head2 said Yeah

Head1 said Yeah

Laugh now

Head1 said I think the evil pub is better

Head2 said *puts breadsticks in bag* straight outta here

Salamence said You're laaaaaaaattea

Aegislash said We were here first void dweller

Salamence said Where's Garchomp

Gyarados said He's in the kitchen serving breakfast for the hungry customers. None of it in bed thankfully

Salamence said Basil

Gyarados said What is it madeer?

Salamence said Breakfast in bed isn't illegal

Gyarados said Yes it is

Tyranitar said Can I have brekky in bed

Gyarados said You'll be getting a bomb in bed

*Fire drill goes off*

Aegislash said AT LAST. A FUCKING FIRE

Excadrill said Let's hope we get the hearty dance right

Gyarados said This isn't the fire alarm

Aegislash said Yes it is

Gyarados said Shut up, the fire drill isn't due to start for another 10 minutes

Tyranitar said Fire eh, I bet its going to be very hot

Gyarados said This isn't the fire alarm

Tyranitar said But its an alarm?

Aegislash said I WANT A REAL FIRE

Gyarados said You can be put on one if this keeps up

Civil Salamence said Shut up Aegislash

Conkeldurr said FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO

Excadrill said Calm down Conk. It isn't a real fire

Gogoat said Why's the fire alarm going off?

Tyranitar said Go away Gogoat, you smell

Gyarados said There is not fire, only bellend

Aegislash said Hmph, what bell is it?

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken! (LAUGH TRACK)

Excadrill said Nobody knows what's going on as Gyarados is a shot pub runner

Gyarados said no money for you.

Head1 said I DON'T WANT TO GET BURNT

Head2 said I'll be having lotsa sex while you get burnt

Head1 said I want sex

Head2 said You won't get any

Tyranitar said Is it nap time?

GGyaarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. IT IS THE BUGLAR ALARM

Tyranitar said Burger alarm?

Excadrill said Fatso

Laugh now

Aegislash said I bet Garchomp's been sneaking sweets

Salamence said I bet you were stealing all the monaaaaay

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND BEG 4 FORGIVENESS

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on da plate as you were stealing and we weren't

Conkeldurr said STOP BEING ANNOYING

Gyarados said Do you want me to tell you the difference between the burglar and fire alarm?

Gogoat said Yes *fartz*

Gyarados said The burglar alarm sounds like this

*burglar alarm goes off*

Aegislash said The evil twin must've tried to take the formula

Gyarados said Err no, the evil twin's in prison for stealing candy from babies

Excadrill said Phew. So glad we have the best police force in town

Gyarados said POLICE

Salamence said And the fire alarm sounds like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisa

*fire alarm goes off*

Conkeldurr said FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Excadrill said Then why did the burglar alarm go off earlier? Was Tyranitar sneaking sweets

Tyranitar said O

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I was eating one of the sausages

Aegislash said YOU WET PIECE OF LOO ROLL. TRY TO DIE

Gyarados said NO PUDDING TONIGHT

Garchomp said Blow the man down. Maybe I'll get some tomorrow

Head1 said I want pudding

Head2 said FATTY

Head1 said I'm on the all veg diet

Head2 said That's a lie

Head1 said U MEAN LIKE THE FIRE DRILL

Gyarados said THE FIRE DRILL IS NOT A LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Gogoat said Then why hasn't it gone off yer *fartz*

Excadrill said Maybe Gyarados doesn't know how to perform a fire drill

Salamence said SHUT UP PESANT

Tyranitar said You shut up you cold farted jelly on da plate itch

Gyarados said Let's see you buy da private yot?

(Garchomp is cooking. He throws a cup of fire over the floor) (whoops)

Garchomp said Yohoho. I'll clean it up later

*10 seconds pass. The room starts to catch fire*

Garchomp said *fartz* YOHOHO. I DID DA STINKIE FART

*The fire gets worse*

Garchomp said Yohoho. It's getting really hot.

*The fire alarm starts to go off*

Tyranitar said Welp. Now its time of the drill

Aegislash said I don't want to do the hearty dance

Salamence said Well you have to pesant

Gyarados said The fire drill isn't due to start yet

head1 said Maybe he'll never start

HEad2 said You'll never lose weight

Head1 said Yes I will

Head2 said No you won't

Gyarados said SOMEONE'S BEEN PLAYING WITH THE ALARM

Aegislash said IT WASN'T ME

Gyarados said YES IT WAS

Conkeldurr said YEAH

Excadrill said Hmm. Some red stuff is in the kitchen...must be nothing

Tyranitar said Maybe its Garchomp seeing red

Gyarados said WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Aegislash said Garchomp is going to die thankfully

Salamence said THERE'S A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN

Garchomp said Yarharhar. The gunpowder's gone loose

Aegislash said EXCELLENT. A REAL FIRE

Gyarados said ACTION STATIONS

*betty falls over*

*Gogoat does the hearty dance* *fartz*

Gyarados said Could've done without the fart. Stand next to bus driver

Hydreigon said Can we leave without doing the hearty dance

Gyarados said You've been here for 6 weeks :D

Salamence said I'm going without the hearty daaaaaaaance

Conkeldurr said I get to leave too

Gyarados said You are pub veteran

Conkeldurr said FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE

Excadrill said Conk's tries to wind us up

Tyranitar said I bet I'll get the hearty dance just right

Gyarados said Go on then

*Excadrill and Aegislash swing their arms left and right*

Gyarados said THAT WAS A LUCKY GUESS

Aegislash said That was a fucky guess more like

Excadrill said Shut up. At least we were let out

*Tyranitar jumps up and down*

Gyarados said YOU FAIL

Excadrill said hahaha. Your stuck in the building

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm happy

Gyarados said SO AM I

Tyranitar said I can get Garchomp to help me

Gyarados said NO

Excadrill said Garchomp doesn't know the hearty dance

Aegislash said Garchomp won't know what hit him. Leave the dunce now

Excadrill said Guess your right

Gyarados said You 2 did da dance last. Stand next to Conkeldurr at once

Excadrill said Can we have a peg?

Gyarados said NAH :D

Aegislash said We're doom of the tread

*Conekldurr is sleep*

Excadrill said GRANNIE. YOU FREE FOR A FIRE

Conkeldurr said FIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE

(Tyranitar goes in the kitchin in dsis disgrass) (he fucking deserved to get burned)

Tyranitar said Hey Garchomp. Things look smokey in here

Garchomp said Yarharhar. Lets fart at the fire

Tyranitar said Great idea

*FARTS AT DA FIRE*

Tyranitar said Can you teach me how to do the hearty dance?

Garchomp said Yohoho. I forgot the hearty dance

Tyranitar said Crust

Garchomp said Yargh, there's the innocent song book

Tyranitar said Excellent idea. Let's read it

Garchomp said Yarharhar. I can't read

*Tyranitar picks up the book and drops it into the fire*

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garchomp said Blow the man down. Our bumbs will be burnt

Tyranitar said Fudge the hearty dance lets get out of here

Gyarados said HERE'S JOHNAY

*Locks the door*

Tyranitar said OH NO. I'M STUCK IN DA KITCHEN

Whoops


	5. Chapter 10: Pac-Man Fever

(Aegislash is watchinf`da pub tellie. A surprise looms from above.)

Excadrill said Hey Aegislash, what's on da tellie?

Aegislash said THIS IS JUST IN. THE SPACE WARS EPISODE 69 THE FART AWAKENS TRAILER IS OUT!

Excadrill said Wow, that's great.

Gyarados said What are you lot farting on about.

Aegislash n Excadrill said SPACE WARS EPISODE 69 THE FART AWAKENS is coming out.

Gyarados said Holey shit!

Aegislash said u needs a wash

Gyarados said I'm young

Excadrill said I wonder if this one will have space in it?

Gyarados said Let's hop so, otherwise the producers will be getting strong words

Aegislash said u shall never no true strength

Gyarados said O RLY?

*other side of the pub*

Tyranitar said Hey Garchomp

Garchomp said Yohoho it's a big beefas life 4 meeeeeee

Tyranitar said Now Gyarados is distracted, can I have the precious booty

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Bus driver said Stop trying to capture the glory days

Salamence said Stop trying to be a member of the kindlee krewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on da plate because...err

Bus driver said You don't like being part of the kindlee krew. The evil crew is actually better but the innocent pub always wins because of bad writing

Salamence said The kindlee krew is beast

Gyarados said Yeah

Conkeldurr said WHAT'S IN THE BAG TINKY WINKY?

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Tyranitar said Great...another chip

Head 1 said I BVET IT WAS FROM THE CHIPPY

Head 2 said YOU EAT DEEP FRIED MARS BAR

Hydreigon said No mars bars for either of you

Garchomp said From the chippy

Granny said CHIPPY *applause*

Gyarados said I hope you make -1p for it :D

Bus driver said Stop changing the currency about

Gyarados said I thought I was the most important part, not the money

Bus driver said The money is the most important part as that's what you're in it for

Aegislash said If people say we're in it for the money. They will die.

Conkeldurr said How much have you made Salamence

Gyarados said 10 million ma deer?

Excadrill said Salamence always makes more money than me

Salamence said I made 11 million actuallay

Gyarados said Free beers for the kindlee krew

Tyranitar said DOES THAT MEAN ME?

Gyarados said NO :D

Head 1 said I get 3 beers

Head 2 said I want supersize scallywag

Head 1 said YOU DRINK CHOCOLATE MILK

Head 2 said No I don't

Excadrill said How did you make your 11 million today Salamence?

Gyarados said Someone's jealous

Tyranitar said More like Salashowoff

Aegislash said MORE LIKE THE VOIDMENCE

Salamence said I made it through selling cheese

Garchomp said Yarharhar, is it a cheese sandwhich

Salamence said Of course I don't sell common cheese like...CHEDDA

Tyranitar said I've only sold chedder

Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL

Gyarados said QUITE RIGHT GARCHOMP

Conkeldurr said Give your granny a kiss

Salamence said I don't have anymore cheese to sell though

Excadrill said Someone's in a jammy jam

Tyranitar said Jam donut?

Aegislash said Your an obese creature

Laugh now

Salamence said Hey Gyarados

Gyarados said What is it madeer?

Salamence said Do you know where we can find more rare cheese

Gyarados said I hear that the moon is made out of green cheese

Salamence said But how can we get to the moon?

Excadrill said Gyarados maybe a god, but not even he can get to the moon on his own

Head1 said I've been to space

Head2 said You just played space invaders

Head1 said No I didn't

Head2 said Yes you did

Head1 said I've had sex with aliens

Gyarados said There is not such thing as aliens

Aegislash said There's no such thing as true strength which isn't posessed by me

Tyranitar said I wonder how hot the aliens are?

Conkeldurr said I want an alien

Excadrill said There are no aliens

Tyranitar said I dunno, what about all those £1 shops *cause the 5 year olds would get the joke*

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, I found the black pig at a £1 shop

Salamence said You use £1 shops as you're pesants

Tyranitar said Good one Salamence

Excadrill said Salamence is laughing at you, not with you

Gyarados said As a matter of fact, there is a way where we can go to space

Salamence said REALLAY

Gyarados said I just so happen to have an innocent rocket in the bak yard

Tyranitar said SWEAT

Excadrill said Does that mean we get to go to space?

Aegislash said How did you aquire the dark rocket

Gyarados said I DID SUM INNOCENT BOROWING

Garchomp said Yohoho. Did you find it at sea?

Gyarados said I just so happen to find a rocket on a smugglung trip and I decided to take it in case a situation like this came about

Tyranitar said I wish the van could go to space

Excadrill said The van can't even start, let alone go to space

Aegislash said I think the van should be thrown at the sun. Even the void wants nothing to do with it

Gyarados said I bet Garchomp chose your van

Garchomp said Yohoho. I chose the van for them

Salamence said That would explain why it smellz

Gyarados said Indeed

Conkeldurr said I don't want to go to space

Gyarados said Okay then. Someone needs to look after the pub

Head1 said I want to go to space

Head2 said I don't want to go to space

Head1 said I want a hot alien

Head2 said I want to run the pub

Gyarados said I run the pub, I say what goes

Conkeldurr said I don't know how to pour the beer

Gyarados said Hydreigon, you'll have to cover for me while I'm gone

Salamence said I'm going to get a basket for some cheese

Gyarados said Green cheese

Garchomp saidYohoho, I thought we were sailing the seas

Excadrill said How does one get to the moon by a boat?

Aegislash said I think we should just teleport to the moon

Garchomp said Yohoho, teleporting is cheating

Gyarados said Yeah, we need to use a rocket so we can have some antigravity gimmicks

Bus driver said The show relies on too many gimmicks

Gyarados said You're not coming

Bus driver said It was probably just going to be some crappy star wars and star trek jokes anyway

Gyarados said Here's da rocket

Garchomp said Yohoho. I thought we were sailing seas

Salamence said Shut up Garchomp

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on da plate as you don't have spaceship

Garchomp said But its an innocent spaceship

Excadrill said It looks big

Aegislash said I want to fly it

Gyarados said I'm flying it as I run the pub

Garchomp said LONG LIVE DA KINDLEE CRO

Salamence said Gyarados can do everything

Gyarados said EXCEPT GO TO PWISON

Tyranitar said I think we should trade the rocket to mr wily wanka for a large supply of chokky

Aegislash said INDEED

Excadrill said Willy Wanka may be a force even more godly than Gyarados

Gyarados said Willy Wanka doesn't run the pub though

Garchomp said Yohoho. I want to go in the rocket

Excadrill said Fine, lets go

*In da rocket*

Salamence said This rocket looks riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicha

Tyranitar said Indeed, wealthy people like us should know

Excadrill said Err we're poor remember

Tyranitar said 0

Aegislash said Maybe there's sum hidden gold on the moon

Gyarados said Turns out there is

Tyranitar said REALLY

Excadrill said Does that mean we get more yummy money?

Gyarados said Err no, I gave it all to Salamence

Salamence said NYEANYEANEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I HAVE 500 million

Aegislash said YOU SLIMEY SNAKE SHOWOFFF

Salamence said Stop being jealous pesant

Garchomp said Err, its jelly on da plate

Excadrill said Can we just get started with the rocket trip

Tyranitar said We've never flown before

Bus driver *outside* said Ehem, you flew on a plane in holiday homec...

*the rocket starts and burns the bus driver upon liftoff*

Gyarados said SMELLY

Aegislash said CAPNNEEDSDAWASH is decent. You should become a shadow warrior

Gyarados said I don't want to smell like you

Garchomp said Yohoho. I can see the c

Tyranitar said Wow Garchomp. Looks like we finally get 2 go 2 space

Garchomp said Yohoho. Its a big beefas life 4 me

Excadrill said HAHAHA. THAT WAS REALLY HEARTWARMING

Aegislash said I want the rocket to go to the void

Gyarados said Not a chance

Tyranitar said Yahoo. High score

Excadrill said What game was that?

Tyranitar said I dunno, maybe it was the awesome pokemon sitcom the game the kickstarter

Garchomp said Yohoho. My head is stuck on the roof

Gyarados said GOOD

Salamence said You should've held on to something

Excadrill said Hey, I feel lighter

Tyranitar said I feel thinner than ever

Gyarados said MORE LIKE FATTER THAN EVER

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm able to mix shadow juice with lipstick

Excadrill said Shame we can't mix scallywag with something legal

Gyarados said PWISON

Tyranitar said My big muscles allow me to carry sum weights

Aegislash said POO. I'M NO LONGER DA COOLEST

*Tyranitar gets crushed by a weight*

Tyranitar said Who turned the heavy back on

Salamence said We forgot the basket to get sum cheese

Tyranitar said strawman

Garchomp said Yarharhar, fancy a singsong

Aegislash said LETS SING ABOUT HOW MUCH WE WANT U DEAD

Gyarados said Stop sulking. Your just jealous as Salamence will make 50 million from the green cheese and you'll make 50p from chedda

Excadrill said How cum we only sell chedda

Tyranitar said Because it's yummy

Aegislash said I hate chedda

Excadrill said You hate everything

Aegislash said The worold of shadows gets respect from me

*after getting the basket*

Aegislash said I don't want to go to space

Gyarados said DO U WANT ME TO THROW YOU OFF?

Excadrill said I'm so depressed. I don't even want to do any more anti gravity tricks

Garchomp said Yohoho, cheer up little bud

Excadrill said My name not little bud

Gyarados said TAKE A LOOK OUT THE WINDOW

Garchomp said Is it a sea monster

Salamence said Pesant

AN: Go on YouTube and find a video called TYRANITAR, EXCADRILL N AEGISLASH GO TO SPACE. It's really funny and it's the first fan-fic to have voice acting.

Gyarados said MAY THE SCALLYWAG BE WITH YOU *credits roll*

Gyarados said Oh, you wanted the full episode...okay

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said Take a look at all those planets we'll never get to visit

Tyranitar said The episode was going to be about us exploring ewacky new planets, but we ran out of time.

Gyarados said Stop moaning little bud

Excadrill said My name's not little bud

Garchomp said Yarharhar, wee small fry

Excadrill said My name's not little bud

Gyarados said At least we're in space

Tyranitar said I hope there are plenty of magic stars

Excadrill said Fatso

Laugh now

Gyarados said Right, time to get sum sleep

Garchomp said YOHOHO, CAN I SLEEP WITH GYARADOS?

Gyarados said I'm sleeping in a bunk with Salamence, Tyranitar's sleeping with Aegislash

Tyranitar said Aegislash will pick on me in my sleepy weepy

Aegislash said TYRANITAR WILL TART IN MY FACE

Gyarados said And Excadrill will sleep with Garchomp

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I'll tell you a bed time sea story

Excadrill said I'll be kept awake from the stink

Tyranitar said I want to sleep with a hot woman

Aegislash said So do I

Gyarados said TOO BAD. ALL THE SMELLY PEOPLE MUST STICK TOGETHER

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados?

Gyarados said Go away

Aegislash said capnneedsthewash, we haven't seen the feebled twin for a while

Tyranitar said Maybe he's become a good guy

Gyarados said THE EVIL TWIN WILL NEVER CHANGE. HE SENT HIS MOTHER SOCKS ON HER BIRTHDAY. YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T HAVE FEET *Your so dumb that we have to explain the joke*

Excadrill said Tyranitar spoons his mom on da daily basis

Laugh now

Aegislash said I eat shadow corn flakes with a spoon

Gyarados said The evil twin has been tried for shitshocker scandel of stealing sweets from babies

Tyranitar said THAT'S NOT VERY NICE

Garchomp said Yohoho. Excadrill sung the fun song with him

Gyarados said YOU TRAITER

*Beats Excadrill up*

Tyranitar said Don't worry Excadrill, a bit of this and a bit of that will try again next time

Gyarados said THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU

*Dangles Excadrill out the window*

Excadrill said Stop

Gyarados said I'm sorry

Excadrill said It's fine

Gyarados said The POLICE found the evil twin and sworn him gulity without a trial

Tyranitar said Nasty people never win

Garchomp said Yohoho. You always win if your good

Tyranitar said Yeah, the evil twin is just jealous of us

Gyarados said INDEED

Excadrill said So what happened to him? Did he go to prwison?

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said I bet he was given dry bread and no shadow juice

Tyranitar said I hope he got no crisps

Salamence said You just said crisps because your faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

Laugh now

Gyarados said The POLICE contacted me and asked if I could think up a suitable punishment

Aegislash said I'm surprised they could stand capnneedsthewash's stench

Gyarados said Turns out they could stinkie sword

Aegislash said Hmph, carry on

Salamence said I exist

Gyarados said I decided that PWISON was too harsh for the evil twin

Tyranitar said The evil evil twin maybe evil, but evil people don't deserve prison, even if they're evil jerks like the evil twin

Gyarados said PWISON

Garchomp said Blow the man down. Maybe he got lost at sea

Salamence said I hope you get lost at c

excadrilL said So do we

Gyarados said yeah, stop pretending to be a pirate

Aegislash said The only thing Garchomp is good for is dooming

Gyarados said I decided that a more suitable punishment for the evil twin was being dumped onto the moon with a picnic basket. HE'LL GET SO LONELY

Salamence said The evil evil twin had it coming

Garchomp said Yo ho ho. Its not a big beefers life for hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim

Tyranitar said INDEED

Excadrill said What does a big beefer do?

Aegislash said I bet they aren't even aware of what the void has in store

Gyarados said And because there are no aliens, nobody will cheer the evil twin up

Aegislash said GOOD. I hope Bisharp joins him

Excadrill said My rocket's needs to let off some fuel

Tyranitar said LOL WHAT?

Gyarados said Talk normally

Excadrill said I need the wee wee

Aegislash said DO IT IN GARCHOMP'S MOUTH

Tyranitar said Garchomp needs a dink

Garchomp said Yohoho. I need a yummy dink

Excadrill said Do we have a toilet on the ship?

Tyranitar said I'm so glad I don't do a poo on the floor

Excadrill said Yeah, ya do

Laugh now

Gyarados said Err no, we don't have one as the fake arcade screen and anti gravity gimmicks were more important

Excadrill said Looks like I'll have to do a thingie out the window

Aegislash said I say you do it in Garchomp's mouth

Tyranitar said Looks like you'll be doing a space wee wee

Salamence said Hahaha. The other spaceships will get all weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Gyarados said Indeed

Salamence said When do we get to tha cheeeeeeeeeeeese

Tyranitar said Cheese can we sell some green cheese

Salamence said u CAN only sell CHEEEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Garchimp said Yarharhar I'll buy some chedda

Tyranitar said Thanks Garchomp, your da friend in need

Aegislash said Of a knife in his throat

Gyarados said Garchomp gets his chedda for free

Tyranitar said Bossy boobs

Gyarados said Big man boobs

Laugh now

Gyarados said Okay then, we'll let you have 1 piece of green cheese

Aegislash said DECENT

Tyranitar said I'm going to eat it

Excadrill said No fatso, we need to sell it for yummy money

Laugh now

Gyarados said It has to be a discount

Garchomp said YARAHAR I'll buy it for 1p

Aegislash said You no get any

Gyarados said Nooooooo. Garchomp is your hungry customer

Tyranitar said Looks like you'll get sum of our quality green cheese

Excadrill said For 1p

Garchomp said Yohoho, I want it for free

Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM ENGINE

Gyarados said Garchomp gets 2 have his for free as you smell of mouldy cheese and fish fingerz

Aegislash said POO, I HOPE YOU TRY IN YOUR SLEEP

Gyarados said LIVE HARD, DIE YOUNG

Excadrill said More like fart hard die old

Gyarados said Do you want to go back to the pub?

Excadrill said No

Gyarados said THEN SHUT THE FINGER OF FUDGE UP

Excadrill said But you aren't exactly young

Gyarados said Then you're going without breakfast tomorrow

Excadrill said I reckon it was a crappy Gyarados sandwhich anyway

Gyarados said It was :D

Excadrill said Then I'm better off without any

Salamence said Gyarados maybe the best, but even I think his sandwhiches are poor

Gyarados said I MAKE THEM BAD ON PURPOSE :D

Tyranitar said After all, a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the bush

Excadrill said You said burger as your a fat hippo

Laugh now

Gyarados said Now lets shut up and go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us

Tyranitar said Big brekky?

Garchomp said yarharhar none for Excadrill

Salamence said THAT'S RIGHT GARCHOMP

Gyarados said You'll be sweeping the ship of all of my shit

Excadrill said This is the worst day of my life

Evil twin said Oh ze non. I'm stuck on ze moon with la picnic basker, a working TV and le playboy magazine

Bisharp in a UFO said Don't worry guvna. I've come to the rescue guvna

Evil said Aha, Bisharp. I knew you wouldn't betray me nekama

Bisharp said Lets go after the formula once more

*back in the ship*

Aegislash said Poo. I dbet the evil twin is going to run the fun

Tyranitar said I don't want to pay Bisharp any rent

Excadrill said I suppose there had to be one upside to living with Gyarados

Gyarados said I'm the best and don't you forget that

Excadrill said sos Gyarados

Tyranitar said Yeah, a bit of this and a bit of that will try again next time

Gyarados said Too bad a bit of this and a bit of that won't be getting any green cheese

Excadrill said Sigh

Salamence said YOU CAN ONLY SELL STINKY CHEESE

Aegislash said SHUT UP U FEEBLED SPACEMAN WE'RE SELLING CHEDDA

Salamence said Its smelly chedda

Tyranitar said We managed to make £300 from selling chedda a day

Excadrill said Yah, which you spent on chocolit cake

(laugh now)

Garchomp said Yohoho. Spend the money on sweets

Gyarados said Salamence made £3 million an hour from selling rare cheese

Garchomp said Yarharhar, Salamence is just better

Excadrill said Hang on a sec, I can see a UFO

Tyranitar said I TOLD U THAT ALIENS WERE REAL

Aegislash said Aliens will get a taste of the ultimate power

Excadrill said Yeah, your lipstick

Garchomp said Yarharhar, are we in the stormy seas

Aegislash said No, we are in space

Gyarados said As you know, we're going to go to the moon to get sum green cheese

Tyranitar said BUT THERE ARE ALIENS AT THE WINDOW

Gyarados said BOO HOO, NO THERE AREN'T

Tyranitar said Prisonboy

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said CAPNNEEDSTHEWASH

Gyarados said Slimy snake

Civil Salamence said Basil, there is a UFO at the window

Tyranitar said I TOLD U THERE WERE ALIENS

Excadrill said SHUT THE FUCK UP

Garchomp said Yohoho, i trod in the poopy

Tyranitar said I think Gyarados left that

Gyarados said I couldn't get to the barrel in time

Aegislash said CAN'T U JUST USE BETTY THE FEEBLED BARREL?

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken! (LAUGH TRACK)

Excadrill said tHE ufo has da flag

Gyarados said Read it allowed

Excadrill said NAHNAHNAHNAH WE GET THE GREEN CHEESE. EVIL TWIN AND BISHARP

Tyranitar said THAT'S REALLY NAUGHTY

GGyaarados said THE FORMULA WILL NEVER BE HIS

Excadrill said Why did we bring the formula with us?

Tyranitar said Can we eat?

Aegislash said Gyarados probably brought the formula to snow off

Salamence said THE EVIL TWIN AND BISHARP ARE IN THE UFO

Aegislash said I say we chuck it in the void

Tyranitar said I say we chuck it in the toilet

Aegislash said Same thing

Excadrill said Tyranitar said toilet as he's never used one

Laugh now

Garchomp said Yohoho, shall we fire a shot accross the bowls

Evil twin said Let's throw z tomato at the ship

*throws tomato at the ship*

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gyarados said EVIL, GO AWAY

Bisharp said Make us guvner

Aegislash said Bisharp, prepare to try in space and the void

Garchomp said PIRATE ENEMY SWORD FIGHT, DRAW YER SWORDS

Excadrill said Hey, this rocket has a cannon feature

Aegislash said Just like in the upcoming space wars episode 69

Evil said We've come here 4 ze formula desu

Salamence said THE FORMULA WILL NEVER BE YOURS

*Garchomp jumps out of the ship*

Gyarados said MAN THE CANNON

Evil twin said The goody goody pub will never win unless they use cheap ze tricks

Garchomp said Yarharhar, we're using the power of friendship and precious booty

Bisharp said GOODNESS AND LOVE WILL NEVER WIN

Aegislash said Curses. YOU'LL ALWAYS WIN IF YOUR GOOD

Evil twin said THE FORMULA WILL BE ZE MINE AMIIGOS

Gyarados said No it won't. Garchomp, MAN THE CANNON

Evil twin said Oh ze non

Bisharp said no wa y guvnera

Excadrill said We're going to win din bin

Gyarados said Say cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese *geddit because cheese is involved*

*missile fires at the evil twin*

Evil twin said EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. CURSES. FOILED. AGAIN

*Lands in da dirty ditch*

Evil twin said EWWWWWWW. I'M ALL ZE WET

Bisharp said We'll be back soon guvna

Evil twin said Oh ze no. Look who it is!

Cobalion said Knock Knock

Virizion said Who's there?

Cobalion said Doctor

Terrakion said Doctor Who?

Cobalion said You just said it!

*Terrakion takes a crap on them*

Excadrill said Glad we were able to get rid of them

Tyranitar said I'm da brave space fighter

Gyarados said No. I got the final blast in

Aegislash said I bet they barly got a scratch

Gyarados said Do you want a scratch?

Excadrill said Do you think scratch cards are a good idea to reclaim the millions

Tyranitar said Sounds like a jolly good try

Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN THE JOLLY RODGER

Gyarados said Look, its the innocent moon

Aegislash said I don't want to only get one bit of green cheese

Salamence said I'll get all the green cheese

Garchomp said I WANT GREEN CHEESE *DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

Gyarados said Don't worry, a bit of shit and a bit of that will give some to you for free

Garchomp said Yohoho. I want to get paid

Gyarados said Then they'll have to pay you to have sum

Garchomp said Yarharhar, thats the sailors way

Aegislash said Ur slimy slug

Gyarados said Oi, I provide you with a roof over your head and bread on da table

Aegislash said The bread is stale. I want shadow donut

Gyarados said I give you marmalade with it so stop fucking complaining

Excadrill said Your so kind Gyarados

Tyranitar said I would've offered u a kinder egg, but I ate it

Gyarados said You obese *unfinished line*

Laugh now

Gyarados said We'll have a good nights rest, then go onto the moon

Aegislash said We've only been up for 2 hours

Salamence said I want to enjoy beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed

Garchomp said Yohoho. I want to dream about buried treasure

Aegislash said I want to dream about you getting slaughtered, then everyone having a giggle at the icky mess

Gyarados said Then if you go to sleep, you'll be able to dream about it

*betty falls over*

Excadrill said Excellent idea, glad I thought of it

Gyarados said *hits Excadrill* I FUCKING THOUGHT OF IT! HOW DARE U STEAL MY IDEAS

Tyranitar said But you always steal our ideas

Aegislash said Gyarados is a nasty gummy bear, i hope you get the green wine gums

Gyarados said NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Excadrill said We're at the moon now, we might as well get the green cheese

Aegislash said I KNOW KING FO

Gyarados said Right, me, Salamence and Garchomp will inspect the moon in case of any aliens

Excadrill said You're falling for obesitars porkies about the aliens?

Laugh now

Tyranitar said I TOLD YOU ALIENS WERE REAL

Salamence said Your the only alien

Gyarados said Yeah, all green and gooey wooie

*shuts rocket door*

Tyranitar said I'm going to eat the green cheese

Aegislash said Greedybutts, we need to sell it not ate it

Laugh now

Excadrill said Yeah, whats stopping us from taking as much as we want

Aegislash said Capnneedsthewash will probably leave us behind

Tyranitar said No he won't

Excadrill said Yes we will, we've been standing up 4 our rights

Tyranitar said I'm going to the evil twin if this keeps up

Aegislash said The evil twin is feeble

Gyarados said *from outside the rocket* The aliens aren't here, you can come out now. Half of the green cheese is yours

Tyranitar said SWEAT

Excadrill said We'll get more yummy money

Tyranitar said We'll be able to get the mansion back

Excadrill said I'm going to buy a private yot

Salamence said *from outside the rocket* I'm the only one whose aloud to have a privit yot

Excadrill said We get as much right to the green cheese as you do

Tyranitar said Yeah, ur just jelly on da plate as we'll make more money

Excadrill said I'm going to spend the money on fruit and veg

Aegislash said I'm going to spend the money of knives

Tyranitar said AN all veg diet sounds gross

Aegislash said Thats becaause it has healthy food in it

Tyranitar said Indeed

Excadrill said Lets stop thinkin about Tyranitar's obesity and get the cheese

Laugh now

Aegislash said If you don't give us a million pounds...you will try

*A bit of this and a bit of that head 4 da door*

Gyarados said Here's jonnay

*Locks the door*

Excadrill said Crust, dust, trust. We're locked in

*On the moon*

Salamence said So why did you say that they would get half the winnings?

Gyarados said Well there was no green cheese for them to begin with!

Garchomp said Yar har har, you've been tellin tails!

Salamence said You mean

Gyarados said That's right, they're locked in

Garchomp said Yohoho. I really hope they die

Gyarados said YES! And once they find out we get all the green cheese...they'll be very upset!

Salamence said YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Garchomp said Long live the kindly crew!

Midi-chlorians


	6. Chapter 11: Conkeldurr is Pregnant

Excadrill said Come on! Can the van go any faster?

Aegislash said I knew we should've bought the shadow car

Tyranitar said We have to get to da hospital as fast as we can

Aegislash said Why did we get a crappy van from Garchomp anyway?

Excadrill said Because Garchomp is the right hand man sadly

Tyranitar said Oi, Garchomp's a mate

Aegislash said Garchomp should be fed to the void as part of my last supper

Tyranitar said When's the supper?

Excadrill said Stop thinking about supper fatty, we have to get to the hospital

Laugh now

Excadrill said We're at da hospital

Gyarados said Hurry up!

Aegislash said Capnnneedsthewash, how is the feebled creature doing?

Conkeldurr said I'M PROGNANT

Tyranitar said YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER CONK! :D

Conkeldurr said *Hits Excadrill* Call me granny

Salamence said NeyneyNAHH. LOVE!

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I can be the auntie?

Gyarados said You're too smelly to be an auntie

Head1 said I smell nice

Head2 said YOU'VE NEVER HAD A BATH

Excadrill said As you know, Conk is about to go into labour

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY!

Tyranitar said Can we name the child after me?

Excadrill said Shut up! Nobody is supposed to know our identities!

Gyarados said I THINK IT SHOULD BE NAMED AFTER ME

Excadrill said The world needs more Gyarados

Aegislash said What if it was the feeble twin?

Tyranitar said How did you get pregnant Conk?

Conkeldurr said I've gotten around plenty of times in my young day

Gyarados said Conkeldurr has had more sex than you'll ever have

*Laugh now*

Aegislash said What dinosaur boner was it this time?!

Salamence said Ur just jealous

Tyranitar said I've saved numerous women from dropping their napkins at FatDonalds, yet nobody has asked me out

Excadrill said I know right! I've let tons of women take my place in the line at the dinge dungeons, yet none of them have banged me.

Salamence said The kindlee crew shall have youngling who'll give me lots of monay

Garchomp said LONG LIVE THE KINDLEE CREW

Tyranitar said Anything to eat at the hospital Gyarados? I'd starving

Excadrill said Stop eating fatso

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I want a wanka bar

Gyarados said Tyranitar, Excadrill and Aegislash. Buy granny a wanka bar or else

Aegislash said I'm not buying anything for a lighter morsoul

Excadrill said Or else what?

Head1 said I want a wanka bar

Head2 said You have to get Conk's t

Head1 said I bet you and Conk get jiggy with it

Conkeldurr said Call me granny

Aegislash said I have one PWR penny, its only meaning is being thrown at Garchomp

*throws PWR penny at Garchomp*

Garchomp said YARHARHAR! PIECES OF 8?!

Tyranitar said Chokky coins?

Excadrill said Stop thinking about chocolate chunka

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said The baby is kicking

Excadrill said I hope it doesn't smell

Aegislash said A child of Conk will unfortunatly inherit the stink

Conkeldurr said *Gasps*

Gyarados said I bet it will be a cute little child

Salamence said Me too

Garchomp said Yohoho. Can I change its nappy?

Gyarados said You'd know a lot about nappies

Excadrill said Yeah, because he still wears them

Garchomp said Yarharhar, they're pirate nappies

Gyarados said Tyranitar, you have to change Garchomp's nappy when we get back

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO

Conkeldurr said I'm going to give birth

Head1 said CONK'S GOING TO BE A FATHER

Head2 said You'll never have children

Hydreigon said Quiet both of you

Tyranitar said It's coming!

Excadrill said Not all over me

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I'm too old for this

Aegislash said CAN WE NAME IT SHADOW?!

Gyarados said WE'RE GOING TO NAME IT AFTER ME!

Salamence said NEYNEYNAYY. KINDEE KREW BABY!

Garchomp said Yohoho. Baby beef

Conkeldurr said It's a...

(Gyarados comes out of the womb)

Gyarados said SURPRISE! :D

Conkeldurr said IT'S A BOY!

Everyone said Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

(Tyranitar wakes up!)

Gyarados said Hurry up and make your order, I haven't got all day

Bus driver said Stop rushing me, the service here is mediocre

Gyarados said Like your arguements

Bus driver said Season 1 got a higher score on metacritic

Gyarados said The Innocent Pub got a higher score than The Evil Pub so I guess you have a pint

Bus driver said Stop making beer puns

Gyarados said Stop looking at the show under a microscope

Excadrill said You mean like Tyranitar's micro willy?

Tyranitar said ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Aegislash said WAKE UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN

Tyranitar said Ugh sorry, didn't get much sleep. I had this sick dream where Conkeldurr was pregnant and he gave birth to Gyarados

Gyarados said Oh I had that dream too

Garchomp said Yarharhar, the bed felt a bit sticky

Gayrados said Oh dear :D

Bus driver said Keep this information to yourself

Gyarados said Why do you keep Gyarados and Bisharp porn on your laptop

Salamence said Basil, hurry up. We haven't got much time

Gyarados said HAVE A SCALLYWAG. BILL WILL COME IN A MINIT

Tyranitar said I don't like the bill, can we have a ben instead?

Gyarados said NAO

Conkeldurr said Who's bill

Bus driver said A shitty pun which didn't originate here

Hydreigon said All my jokes are original

Head 1 said YOU FAT

Head 2 said ALL VEG DIET

Hydreigon said See?

Bus driver said I could write a better sitcom

Gyarados said No you couldn't

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on da plate as Gyarados runs the pub and you don't

Gyarados said Well done Tyranitar, I'd like to have a board meeting in a minite

Aegislash said I'M BORED

Bus driver said NO! Billa first, then board meeting.

Gyarados said YOU COULDN'T EVEN MAKE A PEANUT BUTTER SANDWHICH WITHOUT RUINING IT!

Conkeldurr said I WANT PEANUT BUTTER

Excadrill said You can't make a peanut butter sandwhich either

Gyarados said Guess I'm not very good at making sandwhiches :D

Garchomp said YOHOHO, I want a sandwhich

Salamence said Shut up Garchomp

Gyarados said Yeah, your slowing everything down

Garchomp said Blow the man down, I'm hungry

Aegislash said I hope your hungry for poison pie

Head 1 said I made a pie

Head 2 said I bet it tasted icky wicky

Head 1 said No it didn't

Head 2 said Yes it did

Bus driver said I also want a bag of crisps

Gyarados said We serve runners crisps

Bus driver said Runners is just there to censor walkers and scallywag is a duff rip off

Gyarados said The evil twin ripped off my pub

Excadrill said That's naughty warty

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I'm hungry

Salamence said THEN GO TO THE DINGE DUNGEONS

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS

Gyarados said Err we don't do breaks here

Garchomp said I'm tired

Conkeldurr said Stop being lazy

Aegislash said This is a dictatorship

Tyranitar said I have a big dick

Excadrill said No it isn't, but your belly is

Laugh now

Salamence said Hey Gyarados

Gyarados said What is it madeer?

Garchomp said Blow the man down, I want to start the board meeting

Gyarados said As you know, me and Salamence are leaving for a week to smuggle some scallywag

Salamence said Would you sya today was another fine day in batmen city

Gyarados said It sure was

Hydreigon said One of us had to be in charge

Head1 said I want to be in charge

Head2 said I want to be in charge

Head1 said The cake i made was bigger than yours

Head2 said The cake was a lie

Excadrill said You mean like us getting the green cheese?

Gyarados said Hydreigon is quite right, someone has to take charge

Aegislash said I want to run the pub

Gyarados said Err no, you and Excadrill are the lowest rank in da crew

Conkeldurr said I'm too old for this

Head2 said I want to run the pub

Head1 said I can run it better than you

Gyarados said Haven't you got a comedy routine to perform?

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, I want to be the capn

Conkeldurr said Isn't being a big beefer mean to be retirement

Salamence said No glass of seaman for Conkeldurr

Ugly face

Gyarados said I have decided that Tyranitar will be my replacement until I return.

Tyranitar said oh wow

Gyarados said Forward Tyranitar

Tyranitar said Fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurwad Tyranitar!

Salamence said I'm surprised Gyarados would lend the pub to such pesants

Tyranitar said Presents?

Excadrill said Salamence was poking fun at our poverty

Aegislash said We'll never be rich, only a

Gyarados said You should be more grateful one of the lower ranked members gets to run the pub

Tyranitar said Sweet. That means I get to charge the beerz on da expensive if I lose a card game

Gyarados said See, ur perfect for the part

Garchomp said CAN I BE THE FIRST MATE?

Tyranitar said Off course, you are the right hand man to a bit of this and a bit of that after all

Garchomp said Yohoho, its a big beefers life for me

Excadrill said Hahaha, that was really funny

Gyarados said I'm a generous young man

Salamence said INDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDA

Aegislash said Why does the green lardball get to run the pub and I DON'T

Gyarados said Tyranitar praised the innocent pub earlier

Conkeldurr said Guess sonny amounted something after all once he put his willy dilly into it

Gyarados said See, pub veteran knows that Tyranitar is a fine pub runner

Head1 said Tyranitar's thin

Head2 said You called him fat ealier

Head1 said No i didn't

Head2 said Yes you did

Garchomp said Yohoho, can I have a scallywag

Conkeldurr said I want beer

Gyarados said We'd better go to do our smuggling, keep up with hungry customers Tyranitar

Salamence said And remember not to eat all the sandwhiches

Tyranitar said Don't worry, they tasted like shit anyone

Gyarados said THEY'RE SHIT SANDWHICHES

Garchomp said BEAF SANDWHICH?

Tyranitar said Err sure

Excadrill said Tyranitar's using the position of power to play tricky tricks on people

Aegislash said If I don't get to run the pub next time. You will go to prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Salamence said C ya soon pesants

Gyarados said Ah, life is sweat.

*closes door*

(remember homer needs to fall through bar)

Tyranitar said Right everyone, I've assigned role to all of you

Garchomp said Yohoho, can I be capn?

Tyranitar said You're my right hand man.

Garchomp said Yarharhar, what does lil bud do?

Excadrill said My names not lil bud

Garchomp said Yohoho, you can scrub the poop deck

Conkeldurr said I want to have the day off

Garchomp said Silence seaman staines

Tyranitar said Conkeldurr is pub veteran, meaning he doesn't have to work

Hydreigon said What do I do?

Head1 said We need to perform the comedy routine

Head2 said I'm funnier than you

Head1 said No you're not

Head2 said Yes I am

Hydreigon said Quiet both of you

Conkeldurr said I want beer!

Bus driver said Running a shitty comedy routine isn't a job and it is encouraging the children to play truant.

Tyranitar said First new rule, the bus driver is bared

Aegislash said You might be a better pub runner than capnneedsthewash

Excadrill said Even with the stench

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said I want shadow juice

Tyranitar said 1 awesomepokepound please?

Aegislash said I want it on the cheap

Tyranitar said I run the pub, I say what goes

Excadrill said Tyranitar is misusing the power to be a big fat meanine

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said Fool, I want free shadow juice

Tyranitar said If you clean the gum off the tables, I'll give you a free super size shadow juice

Conkeldurr said I WANT SUPERSIZE SCALLYWAG

Aegislash said Decent, I'll use dork magic to clean it

Excadrill said Gyarados will say it's cheating though

Head1 said Gyarados isn't here anymore

Head2 said I'm going to tell on him

Tyranitar said I want a word with the three of you

Hydreigon said We're here.

Head1 said I WANT BEER

Head2 said I WANT CHAMPAIGN

Garchomp said Yar har har, wheres the brandy?

Tyranitar said We'll have a celebration drink soon Garchomp

Garchomp said YOHOLHOL, I WANT A CELEBRATION DRINK NOW

Excadrill said Can we have them for free?

Aegislash said I WANT MY PWR DRINKS ON THE CHEAP

Conkedlurr said Me patient

Conkeldurr said Iw ant beer

Tyranitar said I'm having a boarrd meeting with Hydreigon right now

Hydreigon said What's the board meeting about?

Head1 said I'm bored

Head2 said I'm very bored

Tyranitar said Me and Garchomp want to have a sing song on the stage as part of the entertainment corner of the pub

Excadrill said Your song isn't entertaining

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Hydreigon said And ur point is?

Head1 said Half a pint of milk?

Head2 said Your daddy was da milk man

Tyranitar said I'm afraid your comedy routine is no longer needed

Excadrill said I liked Hydreigon's comedy routine

Garchomp said Yohoho, I want to sing about beaf

Tyranitar said Garchomp is my right hand man

Aegislash said Your jokes weren't funny anyway

Head1 said This is a tragedy

Head2 said Oh no

Head1 said Oh dear

Head2 said Can I do the monsta mash instead? THE MONSTA MASH, THE MONSTA MASH, OH NO, OH DEAR, I FORGOT THE WORDS.

Tyranitar said You can still buy drinks

Hydreigon said I'm leaving if I'm not wanted

(closes door)

Tyranitar said strawman

Garchomp said Yarharhar, fancy a singsong

Tyranitar said Okay then

(Insert big beefer dance)

Excadrill said Can we have our free drinks now?

Tyranitar said First, I have a brilliant idea which will raise profits for the innocent pub

Excadrill said Go on then, I bet it'll suck duck buck

Aegislash said DOES IT INVOLVE THE VOID?!

Tyranitar said No, it involves my new recipe; a bit of this and a bit of beer

Aegislash said I bet it isn't shadow juice

Tyranitar said That's because it isn't you bacon slice

Aegislash said I don't want it. It sounds icky wicky

Tyranitar said You don't have to drink it, but the hingry customers will love it

Excadrill said Tyranitar is a hungry hippo

Laugh now

Garchomp said Yohoho, I want to drink shampoo

Aegislash said You not needed for this you concrete dildo

Tyranitar said The recipe behind a bit of this and a bit of beer is that we buy tesco value beer and pour salt into it

Garchomp said Yohoho, I sailed the salty seas

Excadrill said The customers will never tell the difference, this may make us yummy money

Tyranitar said I'm so happy i could do a great pig fart

Aegislash said Your fartz smell of shit.

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said Can we have our free drinks now?

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Tyranitar said Scallywag or a bit of this and a bit of beer?

Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL. YOU HAVE TO BUY A BIT OF THIS AND A BIT OF BEER

Aegislash said THIS IS DICTATORSHIP

Conkeldurr said I want scallywag

Tyranitar said You'll have to try a bit of this and a bit of beer at some point

Excadrill said I'll have a scallywag as it reminds me of prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said I want to have a midnight fight

Tyranitar said Here's your free super size shadow juice

Aegislash said DECENT

Garchomp said YOHOHO, I WANT BRANDY

Tyranitar said Here you go

Garchomp said I DON'T LIKE IT

Laugh now

Excadrill said Garchomp is very unpleasable

Aegislash said I hate not getting my own way

Conkeldurr said So do I, give your granny a kiss!

Excadrill said Everyone is taking advantage of your position of power

Tyranitar said Play it nice and cool soon. Nice and cool you know what I mean

*falls down da bar and gets a boo boo on his arm*

Garchomp said Yohoho. Tyranitar feel down da bar

Tyranitar said DOH

(the next evening)

Excadrill said Would you like your usual?

Gogoat said Actually, I'll try a bit of this and a bit of beer *fartz*

Aegislash said Fool, Tyranitar probably paid you to have it

Tyranitar said I didn't, I swore

Aegislash said WAS IT DA SHADOW OATH?

Excadrill said More like chocolate oath

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Excadrill said Here's a bit of this and a bit of beer, that'll be 50p

Gogoat said Sounds reasonable

Tyranitar said Much cheaper than old Gyarados' beers eh?

Garchomp said Yohoho. Gyarados was the capn

Tyranitar said Well I'm the captain now

Excadrill said Sadly

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Aegislash said CREATURE! WHERE HAZ U BEAN?

Excadrill said Home for smelly old people I guess?

Tyranitar said At least I could run the pub in peace

Garchomp said Yarharhar, fancy a brandy?

Conkeldurr said I WANT TO RUN THE PUUUUUUIB

Tyranitar said Too bad, I' younger and hipper than you

Garchomp said Yohoho. Tyranitar runs the pub

Tyranitar said Indeod. Besides, didn't you say you were too old for this

Conkeldurr said I'M STARVING...I'M OLD

Excadrill said Well, we don't serve shit sandwiches anymore

Aegislash said I bet there aren't any shadow sandwiches

Tyranitar said That's because they don't exist smelly.

Aegislash said YOU SMELL OF COWPAT AND PEE PEE

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Conkeldurr said (hits Excadrill) I WANT WANKA BAR

Tyranitar said Well we don't serve any. This is a pub which may also turn into a cheese shop

Gogoat said I like the sound of that *fartz*

Conkeldurr said Gyarados says you need to go to the shop and get me a fucking wanka abar

Aegislash said Capnneedsthewash isn't here you plastic bag. I hope he's having fun in the void

Excadrill said You'll have to go there yourself

Tyranitar said Yeah. Do some fucking work for a change

Garchomp said Yarharhar ur lazy too

Tyranitar said You've never been employed

excadrilL said Don't bully Garchomp. He's a special snowflake who sailed the seas

Tyranitar said Did you meet any mermaids? *fatz*

Aegislash said MY GIRLFRIEND DUMPED ME FOR HAVING A HEART OF FUCKING STONE

Conkeldurr said I WANT WANKA BAR

Tyranitar said get it yourself or I'll tell the home for smelly old people that you wet the bed

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, you have to get conk's t

Tyranitar said Who are you addressing?

Garchomp said Yarharhar granny

Conkeldurr said FINE, I HOPE I DIE ON DA WAY BACK

Excadrill said So do we

(a while has passed, garchomp did the stinkee fart meaning the stink hasn't vanished)

Aegislash said Jam toast. We've ran out of scallywag

Tyranitar said Why didn't prison boy supply me with some

Gyarados said PWISON

Excadrill said What do we do? We could tell the customers that it is out of stock

Aegislash said OUT OF COCK MORE LIKE

Tyranitar said I have a better idea

Excadrill said What? Eating tons of chocolate?

Laugh now

Aegislash said SHUT UP AND TELL US YOU'RE IDEA WHICH IS PROBABLY SHIT

Tyranitar said My idea is to replace scallywag with peckham spra bit of this and a bit of beering

Aegislash said I'd going to settle on sum scrummy dirt and rocks

Excadrill said Won't the customers get upset?

Garchomp said Blow the man down, guess nobody like scallywag

Tyranitar said Scallywag was average

Excadrill said You mean like season 1?

Tyranitar said Indeed

Excadrill said I wonder what Conkeldurr will say when he gets back

Garchomp said Yohoho. Maybe we could tell him scallywag went off for a bag of crisps

Aegislash said Preferably shadow crisps

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Tyranitar said Got your wanka bar?

Conkeldurr said MY T *DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

Tyranitar said Is it scrummy?

Conkeldurr said Stop beating around the tinky winky and give me some fucking beer

Aegislash said Don't be a brat you senile poopsicle. ur not ultimate.

Tyranitar said Here's some beer Conk

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Excadrill said You should be more grateful. Even if Tyranitar got his greasy paws on it

Laugh now

Tyranitar said How does it taste?

Conkeldurr said BEER!

Excadrill said Guess that means he likes it

Aegislash said Mission solved. For now.

Garchomp said YARAHAR ITS A BIT OF THIS AND A BIT OF BEER

Aegislash said You smell of brocolee and fish fingers

Conkeldurr said YOU SMELL OF NAUGHTY LIES

Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ

Excadrill said Why did you tell him Garchomp?

Garchomp said Yohoho, i'm really really honest

Aegislash said SLEEP ON THE GODJAM LAVA

Tyranitar said At least you liked it

Aegislash said YOU HAVE TO LIKE IT OR ELF

Conkeldurr said YOU SHAT ON THE SCALLYWAG NAME. I'M LEAVING THE INNOCENT PUB FOREVER

Excadrill said Good, you won't be missed

Tyranitar said All you did was whine and made us do needless fetch quests

Garchomp said But granny was pub veteran

Conkeldurr said I fought in the civil war. You should treat me like a god

Aegislash said You should be thrown in the toilet

Tyranitar said You just use the civil war as an excuse so that you don't have to pay for your beers

Conkeldurr said YOUR MOTHER SHAT U OUT

Laugh now

Excadrill said That would explain the smell

Laugh now

Aegislash said Tyranitar may be feeble, but even he can own you

Tyranitar said Quite right Aegislash

Garchomp said Yohoho. Goodbye Conkeldurr

Conkeldurr said Call me granny

Tyranitar said You are not our granny

Conkeldurr said I wouldn't want to be your fucking granny anyway

Excadrill said Then why do you want to be our grandmother

Garchomp said Yohoho. can i be the daddy

Aegislash said you'll never have eggs

Tyranitar said Neither will you

Excadrill said Neither will you

Laugh now

Aegislash said Lets have champaign to celebrate the bug's departure

Tyranitar said Free champaign for everyone

Everyone said HOORAY!

Garchomp said Yohoho, it's a big beefers life for me

Tyranitar said I'm a rad pub runner

Excadrill said You have your moments

Aegislash said I want shadow juice

(the next evening)

Excadrill said A pubload of hungry customers seem to have arrived tonight

Tyranitar said Guess a bit of this and a bit of beer is rly popular

Exxcadrill said Unlike you

(laugh now)

Aegislash said I hope the hungry customers are shadow warriors

Tyranitar said DOES THAT MEAN WE GET MOAR MONEY?

Aegislash said Shadow warriors pay through wrist slits

Tyranitar said Does that mean you have to perform wrist slits in order to get your beerz?

Aegislash said NO! YOU HAVE TO YOU UNINTELLIGNET SLUG

Laugh now

Garchomp said Yohoho. I have some knives in the kitchen

Tyranitar said Thanks Garchomp.

Garchomp said Yohoho. Can I have a drink

Aegislash said SHUT UP U FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GO IN THE bin

Tyranitar said Oi, Garchomp can have a dink

Excadrill said Yah, because GARCHOMP'S your only friend

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said Garchomp's a mate

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE

Tyranitar said Err, about that.

Garchomp said Blow the man down, I want my drink

Excadrill said Be patient

Tyranitar said What would you like

Aegislash said Stop wasting your time with void food.

Excadrill said Yeah, the toilet

Garchomp said Yarharhar, can I have a bit of this and a bit of beer?

Aegislash said I suggest shadow juice as it may reduce the smell

Excadrill said I think there might beer a problem

Tyranitar said HAM SANDWHICH 4 ME

Excadrill said Get your own ham sandwich

Tyranitar said I need to be lazy

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE

Tyranitar said I'll get Garchomp's drink, then I'll have a board meeting with you.

Tolerance said I'm bored and I want my shadow juice

Tyranitar said Here's a bit of this and a bit of beer

Garchomp said Yohoho, it's really really salty

Excadrill said That's because it has salt in it

Tyranitar said Does it remind you of sea

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I served this on the black pig

Aegislash said No you didn't rumbeard

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken! (LAUGH TRACK)

Excadrill said All the customers have been served

Tyranitar said Are you free Excadrill?

Excadrill said Yes I'm free

Tyranitar said Time for our board meeting

Aegislash said I'M FUCKING BORED

Excadrill said Shut up!

Tyranitar said Can we eat?

Aegislash said I'm going to put on my lipstick

Tyranitar said Aegislash we have a probby

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GIVE ME MY SHADOW JUICE

Tyranitar said We've replaced shadow juice

Aegislash said INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOway!

Garchomp said Yohoho, we've replaced it diet a bit of this and a bit of beer

Excadrill said Tyranitar needs to go on a diet

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Tyranitar said You could go to the shops and get some

Aegislash said BOOHOO! YOU CREATURE. PUT SHADOW JUICE BACK ON THE MENU OR ELSE

Garchomp said PIRATE ENEMY SWORD FIGHT, DRAW YER SWORDS

Excadrill said It's only a quick walk to the shops

Tyranitar said And you were the who one who bought shadow juice. Loadsahungrycustomers are buying diet a bit of this and a bit duff

Aegislash said LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO DIE! HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL

Tyranitar said Glass of water for Aegislash?

Aegislash said I WANT A GLASS OF SHADOW JUICE

Garchomp said Yarharhar, can I have the glass of water?

Tyranitar said Sorry Aegislash, Garchomp gets your glass of water

Aegislash said Curses. I'm running away

Tyranitar said Come on, you were with me since the beginning

Aegislash said Give me shadow juice or it will be the end for you

Excadrill said Stop moaning

Tyranitar said Yeah, what have you ever done for the pub?

Aegislash said I had a good cry

Tyranitar said That isn't work

Excadrill said Neither is singing about beef

Garchomp said Yohoho. You can have a beef sandwich instead

Aegislash said Why don't you kill yourself instead. The icky mess would cheer me up

Excadrill said I'll be put in prison if you do that

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY TO THE WORLD OF DARKNESS. THE LIGHT POWER IS NO MATCH FOR ME YOU GUMMY WORM!

Tyranitar said Fine, we can manage without you!

Cobalion said Knock Knock

Virizion said Who's there?

Cobalion said Doctor

Terrakion said Doctor Who?

Cobalion said You just said it!

Terrakion said Do you think Tyranitar is getting a bit too gredy

Cobalion said He'll learn da lesson soon!

(the next evening)

Excadrill said Things are quiet without Aegislash

Tyranitar said I'm glad he's gone. All he ever does is whine

Garchomp said But Aegislash drunk shadow juice

Excadrill said Garchomp is mistaking the wine you drink with whining when you are unhappy

Tyranitar said Anyway, we having big board meeting tonight

Excadrill said Yeah

Tyranitar said The topic which will be discussed is the rule list

Garchomp said Yarharhar, the black pig ruled the seven seas

Excadrill said Yeah, da bath tub

Tyranitar said How was your annual bath this year?

Garchomp said Blow the man down, I forgot to have it

Tyranitar (with a peg on his nose) said Ah well

Excadrill (with a peg on his nose) said Ur smell too

Laugh now

Tyranitar said As you know, we'll be discussing the rule list

Garchomp said Yarharhar, the black pig ruled the seven seas

Excadrill said Shut up Garchomp

Tyranitar said Rule 1 said All drinks are for £1.

Garchomp said Yohoho. I want my beers on the cheap

Tyranitar said Rule 2 said No drinks are to be charged on da expensive

Excadrill said Gyarados is cheap and mean

Tyranitar said Rule 3 said Every end of month is free drinks night

Garchomp said Yarharhar. Can I have free brandy

Excadrill said But u don't like brandy

Tyranitar said Rule FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! Farting is now acceptable

Garchomp said Yohoho. I did the stinkee fart

Tyranitar said Good for you Garchomp

*betty falls over*

Excadrill said (puts hand to his head) NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Runs out of the pub)

Garchomp said Yohoho. Little bud needed a wee wee

Tyranitar said I hope he has a good time *fartz*

Excadrill said Aegislash, Conkeldurr, Hydreigon! Tyranitar has allowed farting

Conkeldurr said (hits Excadrill) CALL ME GRANNY

Aegislash said I KNOW KING FO. Tyranitar must be rid oth

Head1 said Tyranitar won't have a shadow of a doubt

Head2 said Tyranitar won't have a shadow of a donut

Excadrill said We should stand up for what is right

Conkeldurr said I have an idea

Aegislash said I bet it's shit

Conkeldurr said I think we should tell him that he has been really naughty and no chokky for him.

Excadrill said That may work. Tyranitar is way to greedy with the yummy food

Aegislash said Eating is thrash. I want dirt and rocks

Hydreigon said No time whine now

Head1 said I WANT WINE

Head2 said I want sex

Head1 said I've had loads of sex

Excadrill said Tyranitar's gout has caused him to run the worst pub in tallkey

Conkeldurr said I could run a better pub

Aegislash said I bet your pub would've been shet

Excadrill said No one wants an obese pub runner

Aegislash said Indeed. Tyranitar deserves tickets to prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Gogoat said Has the pub turned into a cheese shop yet? *fartz*

Excadrill said No yet

Gogoat said Then I'm joining da rebels

Head1 said Why did the chicken cross the road?

Head2 said U ATE THE CHICKEN

Head1 said i had it with sum yummy veg

Head2 said I SAW U ATE SUM CCHOCOLATE CHICKEN POODOLL PIE YESTERDAY

Head1 said I WAS HUNGRY

Head2 said I THOUGHT U WERE IN THE ALL VEG DIET

Excadrill said Tyranitar deserves a raddish for all the trouble he has caused

Aegislash said ON MY DARK MARK!

Tyranitar said Would you say its another fine day in batman city?

Garchomp said Yarharhar. That's Salamence's line

Tyranitar said Well Salamence isn't here. I reckon Gyarados will love the changes so much that I'll be his favorite

Garchomp said I WISH I WAS GYARADOS' FAVORITE

Excadrill said Gyarados won't charge your beerz on the cheap when he sees this

Tyranitar said Hey little bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD!

Aegislash said SURRENDA FOOL!

Tyranitar said What's the probby?

Head1 said You've ruined the pub

Head2 said You've ruined my cake

Head1 said The cake I made was bigger than yours

Head2 said That's because you stole it

Conkeldurr said I'M PUB VETERAN

Tyranitar said Hahaha. More like pub vegetable

Aegislash said WE HAVE A WHOLE ARMY OF THEM. SURRENDER NOW. OR IT WILL BE AN ICKY DIET FOR YOU

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Gyarados and Salamence enter. Gyarados has a gun)

Gyarados said (points gun at Tyranitar) WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Tyranitar said (he and Garchomp put their arms in the air) WE'RE SORRY GYARADOS!

Gyarados said TOO BAD (pulls trigger)

they should've been more careful


	7. Chapter 12: See You In Court Gyarados

(Tyranitar arrives at the innocent pub on his skateboard. He is wearing da baseball cap)

Tyranitar said Zip zip dipedi doo

Aegislash said Your power lacks legit

Tyranitar said I take great pride in my power

Aegislash said HA, MORE lIKE PoO

Tyranitar said Laugh now

(Excadrill arrives at the innocent pub) *applause*

Excadrill said I've arrived at the innocent pub

Aegislash said I don't want to do any work

Garchomp said Yarharhar, you have to

Excadrill said I wonder if we can beg for the day off

Tyranitar said Let's hop so, otherwise the evil twin will have a new customer

Aegislash said The evil twin shall never no true strength

Tyranitar said And Gyarados has treated us like a firm butt fair father figure

Garchomp said Yarharhar, why were you late to the pub little pub?

Excadrill said My name not little bud

Tyranitar said Tell us your story little bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE bud

Conkeldurr said *hits Excadrill* YES IT IS

Garchomp said Yohoho, I want the story time

Excadrill said I was on my way back from the fancy dress party last night

Bus driver said The fancy dress party is just used for the funny costumes. Besides, Excadrill's shade of brown is too light

Tyranitar said Shut up, I think this is a gripping tale

Excadrill said As you know, I was on the way back from the fancy dress party. On the way back from the fancy dress party, my costume was stolen from Bisharp

Tyranitar said THAT'S TERRIBLE

Aegislash said No shadow juice for him

Conkeldurr said WAS IT A TINKY WINKY COSTUME?

Garchomp said WAS IT PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEANO?

Tyranitar said Did you get the costume back?

Excadrill said I chased him around town, I couldn't catch up to Bisharp. I couldn't get the costume back. I couldn't catch up to him.

Aegislash said Bisharp is suppa for the void

Hydreigon said How's it going everyone? *applause*

Garchomp said Yarharhar, good day Hydreigon

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Tyranitar said Gyarados isn't even here to give us orders

Bus driver said You have to get on with your work anyway

Hydreigon said Have you heard the latest gossip

Head1 said I NEVER GOSSIP

Head2 said I never wet the bed

Head1 said Yes you do

Head2 said No I don't

Aegislash said Is it about wrist slitting?

Conkeldurr said IS IT ABOUT BEER?

Hydreigon said It's about Gyarados and the new barmaid

Excadrill said Conkeldurr's granddaughter Lopunny?

Tyranitar said I wouldn't mind a shove *tart of importance*

Excadrill said Stop farting Tyranitart

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said I HOPE GYARADOS DOESN'T CHARGE HER SHADOW JUICE ON THE EXPENSIVE! OTHERWISE THE WHITE SWORD WILL STRIKE FROM ABOVE

Tyranitar said ...no it won't

Garchomp said Yarharhar, Lopunny is a girl? *laugh now*

Head 1 said I get her beers

Head 2 said I get her wine

Head 1 said YOU DRINK CHOCOLATE MILK

Head 2 said No I don't

Excadrill said What has Gyarados got to do with her?

Hydreigon said Remember the Christmas party?

Tyranitar said Gyarados never got me with his blowtickler *funny word*

Aegislash said Gyarados went way too far with that blowtickler

Conkeldurr said I WANT A BLOWTICKLER

Garchomp said Yarharhar, Gyarados and Lopunny were alone in the cupboard

Aegislash said Salamence wasn't as pleased as shadow punch

Tyranitar said I only made one p from punch

Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL. I made the punch

Tyranitar said Come to think of it, Gyarados wasn't here last night, and he said he was going to give Lopunny a lift home

Conkeldurr said I HOPE LOPUNNY SAID THANK YOU

Tyranitar said And where's Salamence?

Excadrill said This is like an episode of eastenders season 70

Aegislash said I don't car! I'm applying for new job!

Tyranitar said O RLY?

Tyranitar said Hey, it's Gyarados!

Excadrill said Let's treat him like dirt for a change

Aegislash said Gyarados is really nasty! Let's carve him an IOU (grabs pocket knife)

(Gyarados enters the pub) *laugh now*

Tyranitar said Hello Gyarados. We're going to charge your beers for a million pounds as you're late

Excadrill said You're now the lowest rank in the crew

Head1 said I have the higher willy

Head2 said You just saw a picture of Conk

Head1 said No I didn't

Head2 said Yes you did

Head1 said I've had sex

Head2 said OW,YOU MEAN LIKE GYARADOS WITH LOPUNNY?

Gyarados said Don't be ridiculous

Aegislash said SAY SORRY FOR BEING LATE YOU PIECE OF SPAGEHTTI

Tyranitar said Where?

Conkeldurr said I want spagehtti

Excadrill said The spagehtti was a lie

Tyranitar said You mean like the oil?

Garchomp said Yohoho, I've had spagehtti for breakfast

Excadrill said More like spagehtti hops

Tyranitar said So why are you late Gyarados?

Excadrill said Maybe he's been smuggling

Tyramitar said With Lopunny's virginity

Gyarados said Stop this nonsense. I'VE HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING WITH LOPUNNY! :D Why aren't you serving any hungry customers?

Tyranitar said We served them all while you were gone

Aegislash said We even gave some the dark bed and breakfast

Gyarados said Okay then

Tyranitar said He didn't scream would you like it on a golden tray?

Excadrill said Gyarados in denial *winks at the audience*

Aegislash said We can run the innocent pigsty better than you can

Gyarados said Would you like to receive todays earnings?

Garchomp said Yohoho. Spend the money on sweets

Gyarados said You lot cover for me, I'm going to hide in the inn

Tyranitar said Maybe its the police?

Excadrill said Maybe its Salamence with his frying pan

Aegislash said I think Salamence should be hit by the van while taking a nap on the road

Gyarados said Err, shut up Aegislash

Garchomp said Yarharhar, you look worried me hearty

Conkeldurr said I want beer

Gyarados said Can I have a board beer cONKELDurr?

*Gyarados and Conkeldurr head up to da inn*

*Bisharp busts in*

Bisharp said Where's the rent boy guvners

Head1 said I always pay the rent

Head2 said You're a rent boy

Head1 said No I'm not

Head2 said Yes you are

Tyranitar said I run the pub, I say what goes

Garchomp said But Gyarados runs the pub

Bisharp said There's the little kangaroo shit

Excadrill said Give back my costume Bisharp Bully

Bisharp said I didn't want to dress up a sailor anyway guvner *laugh now*

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I WAS A SAILOR

Excadrill said Shut up Garchomp

Aegislash said I think you should die in the void. I HEAR ITS TUM RUM FROM HEAR

Garchomp said Yarharhar, does it some beef?

Bisharp said IS IT SYDNEY BEEF?

Bus driver said The show relies on too many stereotypes, though it is clever how an actual area in Australia is referenced

Bisharp said Coming to the evil pub guvner?

Bus driver said The evil pub is far more realistic. I'm going there if the innocent pub racism doesn't stop

Tyranitar said We'll give you an innocent pub goody bag?

Aegislash said It has shadow sweets in it

Bus driver said Excellent, people should stop running season 2 to the ground and watching it anyway

Excadrill said Like you are doing right now?

Tyranitar said Oi! The goody bag will change his mind until he starts reviewing the episodes

Gyarados said Listen Conk, I need your help

Conkeldurr said I'm always useful

Gyarados said Unlike a certain group of market traders called a bit of this and bit of that and are actually called Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash I know

Conkeldurr said They never give me free beers

Gyarados said Listen, as you know I took your granddaughter Lopunny home from the pub

Conkeldurr said DID SHE SAY THANK YOU?

Gyarados said (slowly) Oh yeah

Conkeldurr said GOOD!

Gyarados said But Salamence believes I want have a bit of fun in the barrel with her

Conkeldurr said Where were you last night?

Gyarados said I was in bedding

Conkeldurr said WERE YOU IN BED WITH LOPUNNY?

Gyarados said NO!

Conkeldurr said If you were, you'd better tell her a bedtime story

Gyarados said Sure. Anyway, I want you to make a phone call to Salamence. I saw him selling tissue boxes for 4 million in the market.

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPHONE! *laugh now*

Gyarados said OLD PEOPLE DON'T USE IPHONES (Gyarados is holding an iPhone with an AwesomePokemonSitcom skin) :D

*Conkeldurr picks up a landline phone, geddit cause he's old*

Salamence said A bit of that and a bit of this here. Much better than those pesants a bit of this and a bit of that

Conkeldurr said Hello deer

Salamence said What is it old man

Conkeldurr said Gyarados is at the pub!

Salamence said Then I'll have my usual conyac then

Gyarados said INNOCENT MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

*Garchomp comes upstairs*

Garchomp said Yohoho, I want to go to the dinge dungeons

Gyarados said Go away, this is an innocent phone call

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I hear Salamence

*Garchomp picks up da phone*

Garchomp said Yarharhar, GOODDAY SALAMENCE

Salamence said What is it pesant

Garchomp said YOHOLHOL, GYARADOS WAS IN BEDDING!

Salamence said GYARADOS IN BEDDING!?

Bus driver said You just used bedding as an unfunny sex joke

Garchomp said He was taking Lopunny home

Gyarados and Conkeldurr said SHUT UP!

Salamence said I'M HEADING STRAIGHT TO THE PUB RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Gyarados said I'm going to run away! Salamence might send me to pwison!

Garchomp said Yohoho. Maybe you should say sorry

Gyarados said But I didn't do no wrong. I'm innocent. JUST LIKE MY DEALS! I didn't do no wrong.

Tyranitar said I wonder why Garchomp likes the dinge dungeons so much? They aren't nearly as good as fatdonalds.

Excadrill said You just like fatdonalds as ur fat

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'M APPLYING FOR A NEW JOB

Tyranitar said No one cares

Excadrill said Yeah. The shitty status quo means you'll be working here for the rest of your life

Tyranitar said What are you applying for anyway? Can I have ALL the money?

Aegislash said No one understands me here. This new job will allow everyone to know what kind of shadow warrior I really am

Tyranitar said But Aegislash, I need you to make money for me

Aegislash said No by funda

Excadrill said This is a really funnay callback

Tyranitar said Indeed

Bus driver said Stop trying recapture the glory days, though I did cum a little when you referenced the oil

Tyranitar said I can't believe Gyarados lied to us about the oil

Aegislash said With the money from the new job, I'll be able to buy some lipstick

Excadrill said More like lipdick

*Lopunny enters the innocent pub* *laugh now*

Tyranitar said My big muscles say hello Lopunny

Aegislash said I'M DA COOLEST! LET'S GO ON A DATE TO FATDONALDS

Lopunny said I want to see Gyarados

Tyranitar said Things are getting steamy in here

Excadrill said Unlike your bed

Tyranitar said strawman

Head1 said It's Lopunny

Head2 said I wouldn't mind some

Head1 said You've never had some

Head2 said Neither has Tyranitar

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said I hate working here. Me getting new job

Excadrill said You hate everything

Aegislash said The worold of shadows gets respect from me

Tyranitar said I bet the world of shadows is a naughty lie

Excadrill said You mean like a bit of this and a bit beer being scallywag?

Head1 said Gyarados got with Lopunny

Head2 said Everyone will think she's a tart

Head1 said I want jam tart

Head2 said Fatso

Tyranitar said I'm so glad I ate my greens

Excadrill said Yeah, when they're covered in chocolate

Laugh now

*Garchomp takes a tumble wumble downstairs*

Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Garchomp said Yohoho, hello Tyranitar!

Bus driver said Awesome Pokemon Sitcom should've been more about selling junk and less about friendship

Aegislash said Your only friends are donuts and fiends in the void

Tyranitar said Is your new job in the void?

Excadrill said I bet Aegislash doesn't know what the void is

Aegislash said YES I DO!

Tyranitar said What with da tumble?

Garchomp said Yarharhar, Gyarados and Conkeldurr used me as a cannonball

Excadrill said So Gyarados has had enough of you then?

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I told Salamence the honest truth?

Tyranitar said That Gyarados was in bedding?

Excadrill said Salamence probably mistook the street bedding for being in bed with Lopunny

Tyranitar said Did you tell Salamence that Gyarados took Lopunny home?

Garchomp said YOHOHO, IDIDLEEDIDLEEDID

Tyranitar said GLASS OF WATER FOR GYARADOS? *Laugh now*

Excadrill said Do you want me to pour it?

Tyranitar said With pleasure

Aegislash said Salamence will be reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally cross!

Garchomp said Yohoho, I want a glass of water

Gyarados said Man I could do with a glass of water

Tyranitar said Sorry Gyarados, Garchomp gets your glass of water

Garchomp said Yohoho, Tyranitar loves me the most

Gyarados said Your no help

Aegislash said Capnneedsthewash, I suggest you hide in betty the feebled barrel

Gyarados said Excellent idea. Glad I thought of it

Excadrill said Hey Gyarados?

Gyarados said Go away, I hear Salamence's brand new shiny car

Aegislash said Salamence shall have a few slits coming his way. HE'LL BE GOING TO STRAIGHT TO HELL

Tyranitar said Maybe Salamence will give me a chocolate cake and tell us that everything is forgiven

Gyarados said He'll never give you.

*Salamence strolls in*

Bus driver said Stop using alliteration, it's too childish

Aegislash said I think ur to smelly

Salamence said Hello boysssssssssssssssssssssa

Tyranitar said Hey mate!

Garchomp said Yarharhar, good day Salamence!

Aegislash said I'm applying for new job. Soon Gyarados will appriciate me for who I am. THIS IS WHO I AM!

*Shoots Tyranitar with da blaster stick*

Tyranitar said Ow. Meanie.

Excadrill said Hahaha. That was really funnay

*Laugh now*

Salamence said *his brain explodes* SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GYARADOS WANTED TO HAVE A BIT OF FUN WITH!

Aegislash said I want capnneedsthewash to have a wash

Excadrill said This isn't helping th...

Tyranitar said Shh. This is too fun to miss.

Salamence said BOARD MEETING IN THE INNN

Aegislash said *his shadow brain explodes* Decent. Salamence will employ me as a member of a bit of that and a bit this

Tyranitar said Good luck Aegislash

Garchomp said Yohoho. Good bye Aegislash

Excadrill said Aegislash believes Salamence is going to employ him as a member of a bit of that and a bit of this. But Salamence believes Aegislash is the one who

had fun with Gyarados

Garchomp said I'm confused!

Excadrill said We'll be able to hear what's going on from up here

Tyranitar said I hope Aegislash doesn't get the job. We need him as a member of a bit of this and a bit of that

*In da inn*

Salamence said So how long has Gyarados been into you?

Aegislash said Gyarados has never been into me. He only saw power

Salamence said So you aren't a pesant?

Aegislash said Huh?

Salamence said Gyarados probably wants your shadow gold

Aegislash said Shadow warriors pay though wrist slits

Salamence said Then you have the golden knife

Aegislash said When are we going to get to the job interview

Salamence said I'm already in an interview about your job

Aegislash said Decent. I want da job.

Salamence said I bet Gyarados has given you plenty of jobs

Aegislash said ALL OF THEM WERE CLEANING THE FUCKING CUM OF THE TABLES

Salamence said So you did it on the taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable?

Aegislash said Yes. It was horrible. I want money.

Salamence said So Gyarados has paid you to do him?

Aegislash said I did capnneedsthewash plenty of favours. HE NEVER GAVE ME ANY MONEY

Salamence said So Gyarados has lied to people?

Aegislash said Gyarados is always a liar, remember the oil?

Salamence said I bet he rubbed oil on you

Aegislash said Gyarados charged my shadow juice on the fucking expensive

Salamence said I bet he let you have wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

Aegislash said YUCK, ICKY! I WANT SHADOW JUICE

Salamence said I bet Gyarados gave you free shadow juice for your troubles

Aegislash said Gyarados gave me nothing for my dark power

Salamence said I bet Gyarados was into some dark power

Aegislash said Gyarados was always aware of the prophecy

Salamence said What prophecy?

Aegislash said That I'm da coolest

Salamence said Gyarados never said I was the coolest. Wa, Wa, Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

*Fell sorry for him*

Aegislash said HA, THAT'S RIGHT, UR NOT WANTED.

Salamence said I always helped Gyarados with the smuggling

Aegislash said I don't want to help Gyarados with the smuggling

Salamence said I had a private yot. What do you have? Nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Aegislash said I have da playboy collection

Salamence said You were in playboyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Aegislash said I have steamy hot sex. Every night

Salamence said I bet it's with Basiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil

Aegislash said I would never do Gyarados, he is too smelly

Salamence said You're a pesant and a liar

Aegislash said You are a pathetic creature. Give me the job

Salamence said WHAT JOB?

Aegislash said The job as a member of a bit of that and a bit of this

Salamence said NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR

Aegislash said Then why did you want to interview me you fool. Fall into the void

Salamence said You were the one who Gyarados hit with his blowtickler

Aegislash said Gyarados is reaaly naughty with the blowtickler

Salamence said I bet he did you in the cupboard

Aegislash said The cupboard is a nice place for you. Dark and out of the way

Salamence said I BET GYARADOS TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT

Aegislash said I wouldn't be surprised. UR REALLY MEAN

Salamence said So he did tell you to say that?

Aegislash said YOU WHINY LITTLE SHIT, I DO WHAT I WANT. YOU DON'T HAVE A SHADOW OF DOUBT

Salamence said You always whine

Aegislash said You always smell

Salamence said I bet Gyarados told you to say that too

Aegislash said Ur both rotten

Salamence said I bet you love the smell of fish

Aegislash said POO, I HOPE YOU TRY IN YOUR SLEEP

Salamence said I bet Gyarados tol...

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND LOSE TO ME IN A SHADOW ARM WRESTLING MATCH

Salamence said So you want a fight eh?A

Aegislash said At last, midnight fight

Salamence said IT'S DAYTIME YOU PESANT

Aegislash said The night shall be eternal when I rule this miserable rock we call Gaia

Salamence said I bet Gyarados has done everyone in Gaia

Aegislash said Capnneedsthewash is the scum of the the

Salamence said You're the scum of the pub

Aegislash said Don't call me scum you chocolate teapot

Tyranitar said Where?

Salamence said Go away hungry hippo

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Excadrill said You wanted a chocolate teapot as your a fat hippo

Laugh now

Aegislash said What was this about a fight?

Salamence said Still want one huh?

Aegislash said Always you faker loser

Salamence said Very well

*gets da frying pan out

Aegislash said I'm going to run away

*Aegislash runs downstairs*

Tyranitar said Hey Aegislash, why are you running away?

Aegislash said Salamence has the light frying pan

Excadrill said OH NO! Not Salamence's frying pan again

Bus driver said This implies that Salamence has used the frying pan before

Tyranitar said THANKS BUS DRIVER!

Aegislash said I'm going to hide in da barrel

Tyranitar said Watch out, it might have Gyarados' shit in it

Head1 said I always do mine the loo

Head2 said You do it on the floor

Excadrill said Just like Tyranitar?

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Lopunny said This is to terrible

Conkeldurr said I YOU SHOULD'VE SAID THANK YOU TO GYARADOS

Salamence said WHAT?!

*Aegislash does a shadow pwr slide into betty the barrel*

Gyarados said What are you doing here?

Aegislash said Shut up capnnneedsthewash, Salamence is here!

Tyranitar said This is so funnay bunnay

Excadrill said HAHAHA, THIS IS REALLY FUNNAY

Tyranitar said INDEED

Garchomp said Yohoho. There's a hungry customer

Lucario said You! Do you know a barmaid called Lopunny

Garchomp said Yohoho, she's really REALLY hot

Excadrill said This is going to truck

Tyranitar said I bet £50 on Lucario

Head1 said I bet £50

Head2 said I bet £69

Head1 said You've never had a 69

Head2 said You've never had a salt n shake

Conkeldurr said I bet £50 on my son

Tyranitar said Uh Oh

Lucario said So YOU were the one who took her home yesterday and ripped her off her dignity

Garchomp said Yarharhar, is it the dingy

Lucario said She'll now be known as slutty the slut by everyone in edge

Garchomp said Yohoho, maybe she could run away

Lucario said Do you know how much I spent on this wedding cake?

Excadrill said As you know, Lopunny is engaged

Tyranitar said I wish she was engaged to me

Garchomp said Yohoho, i trod in the poopy

Tyranitar said I think Gyarados left that

Lucario said ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?

Garchomp said Yohoho, Lopunny's a fine kitty cat

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken! (LAUGH TRACK)

*Lucarion throws wedding cake*

Conkeldurr said HEHEHE. YOU GOT A CAKE THROWN AT YOU. WELL DONE SONNY

Tyranitar said Looks like the wedding cake was a lie

Lopunny said Stop! Garchomp wasn't

Excadrill said Eastenders season 71 must be being shot here

GGyaarados said DON'T TELL THEM IS WAS ME!

Salamence said WHAT!?

Tyranitar said Can we eat?

Aegislash said I'm going to hide in da inn

Garchomp said Yohoho, I want a piece of cake

Tyranitar said You need a bath

Excadrill said So do you

Laugh now

Head1 said I want cake

Head2 said Fatso

Head1 said I made the wedding cake

Head2 said The wedding cake I made was bigger than yours

Head1 said Yours was carrot, this is chocolate

Tyranitar said Where?

Aegislash said Greedybutts, we're going to hide in the inn, not eat chokky

Laugh now

Gyarados said OH NO!

Salamence said Prepare for a taste of my frying pan

Conkeldurr said I want fried chicken

Salamence said Shut up old man

Lucario said Were you the one who ruined my granddaughter's reppy?

Lopunny said Stop

Excadrill said Lopunny is strong and independant

Tyranitar said She's never dated me and I gave her free beerz

Excadrill said I gave her free champaign and she still hasn't dated me

Aegislash said Curses. I gave her free shadow juice. IT NO FAIR

Head1 said I always get the girls

Head2 said Yeah, a sex doll

Head1 said You play with dolls

Head2 said I read playboy

Hydreigon said Shut up. This situation has gotten out of hand

Garchomp said Yohoho. I'm covered in cake

Hydreigon said ORDER IN DA COURT

Head1 said I've never been arrested

Head2 said You always have the rest

Head1 said Lazybones

Head2 said Lazybutts

Excadrill said As you know, Gyarados is going to have a trial for his adultery. Conkeldurr is the judge, Gyarados is the accused, Hydreigon is the lawyer and the muskateers

are the jury

Tyranitar said Aren't we the jury?

Aegislash said I don't feel like I belong in here

Cobalion said Knock knock

Virizion said Who's there?

Cobalion said Doctor

Terrakion said Doctor Who?

Cobalion said You just said it!

Tyranitar said The muskateers are so funnay

Gyarados said I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PWISON

Aegislash said I bet capnneedsthewash did Lopunny

Gyarados said Do you want your beerz on da expensive?

Excadrill said You won't be running the pub for long

Tyranitar said Yeah, Salamence will report you to the police

Garchomp said Yohoho. I've got sultarnas in my ears

Salamence said Too baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad

Aegislash said I don't want to sit next to Garchomp

Conkeldurr said Shut up and get on with the fucking trial

Garchomp said Yohoho, I did the stinkee fart *laugh track*

Hydreigon said As you know, Gyarados has been accussed by Salamence of doing Lopunny

Garchomp said Yohoho. I was accused by Lucario of doing Lopunny

Gyarados said No one cares about you

Garchomp said Yarharhar, I actually had currents in my ears

Aegislash said WHAT. ARE. YOU. ON. ABOUT. YOU. PIECE. OF. CRUST?

Garchomp said Yohoho, I had currents in my ears instead of sultarnas (Boo track)

Head1 said Shall we just finish the episode?

Head2 said Good idea

Salamence said I call...Lopunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to the stage

Tyranitar said C u in court Gyarados

Gyarados said I'm already in court you obese *unfinished line*

Laugh now

Salamence said So you were the one who Gyarados did? I can understand why.

Tyranitar said He didn't say that about you Aegislash?

Aegislash said SHUT UP!

Excadrill said Yeah, this isn't your story

Salamence said DID GYARADOS DO YOU?

Lopunny said No way

*betty falls over*

Everyone has a big gasp

Gyarados said See. I told you I didn't do Lopunny

Tyranitar said Does that mean you'll date me?

Aegislash said I always gave her free shadow juice

Lopunny said Why would I go out with an ugly old man like Gyarados?

Gyarados said Oi I'm young

Conkeldurr said HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT GYARADOS! SAY SORRY AT ONCE

Salamence said I bet you set Lopunny upppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lopunny said I'll tell you what happened, when Gyarados took me home, my boyfriend took me to the evil pub

Conkeldurr said You're a naughty traitor

Tyranitar said I knew we had a spy

Lopunny said I told Gyarados about him and he suggested that I dumped him

Gyarados said The evil pub will never win

Tyranitar said Indeed

Aegislash said I'M BORED

Evil twin said Hehehe. I was the one who spent the night with Lopunny

Excadrill said IT WAS THE EVIL TWIN?

Aegislash said Capnneedsthewash was innocent?

Tyranitar said Gyarados never gave us cheap or legal beers

Garchomp said Yohoho. Shut up Tyranitar

Tyranitar said You were the one who made the unfunny currents joke

Aegislash said BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND DIE IN A HOLE

Lopunny said The evil twin tried to seduce me

Tyranitar said The evil twin is really ugly

Excadrill said So are you

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Salamence said So what was this about bedding?

Gyarados said I went to bedding in order to arrange for a mate to bring in some scallywag for me

Salamence said ARE YOU SURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE?

Gyarados said As sure as my name is Basil Gyarados...

...

...And I am 55 years old

Salamence said It is you

Everyone said Dawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Evil twin said EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I CAN'T TAKE ZE GOOD

*Evil escapes through da door*

Tyranitar said POO. He got away again.

Excadrill said I still can't believe people talk like this

Tyranitar said Aw, you believe you're important

Hydreigon said Has the jury reached verdict?

Head1 said I hope Gyarados is innocent

Head2 said Like the innocent pub?

Head1 said I hope you're guilty

Head2 said I saw you call Gyarados poo poo prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Cobalion said Knock knock

Virizion said Who's there?

Cobalion said Innocent

Terrakion said Innocent who?

Cobalion said Gyarados off course

Gyarados said oh wow

Tyranitar said Well done Gyarados

Excadrill said We always had faith in you

Garchomp said Long live the kindly crew!

Aegislash said Hmph fine

Salamence said Gyarados is the besssssssssssssssssst

Gyarados said FREE DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!

Excadrill said REALLY?

Aegislash said DECENT!

Tyranitar said Do we get free drinks too?

Gyarados said Err no, you three are getting yours on da expensive

Tyranitar said Poo

Everyone proceeds to stand there as though they've done something productive.

AN: Well done bravo! Gyarados is truly an innocent hero. I'm glad he managed to prove that he did no wrong. This story is great and it puts Of Mice and Men to shame, as that had a court trial scene as well. However, Bisharp and Evil Twin are annoyed and want revenge. That's why they plan on employing a force from another dimension to take out Gaia and steal the formula. Watch out for an another epic adventure.


End file.
